We Are Back!
by ncis-csiNY
Summary: Nothing is as it seems.This story is set two and half years after J.D. After Enemies Domestic Who is spying Gibbs, the navy yard, Tony, Abby, Ziva, Tim, Ducky and Palmer? JIBBS, TIVA, MCABBY AND KARI will be pressent in leter chapters.
1. Spying NCIS HQ

**Chapter 1: Spying NCIS HQ**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I know****…****I****own****nothing,****as****usual.**

**A/N : This is set two years after Judgment Day.**

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

It was quite in NCIS. Since Jenny Shepard's_ death_ no one was the same. They all had grown up instantly.

They were fighting alone. Vance… huh… let's say that Vance was not loved, he was not welcomed. No one like him. He is so uptight. He is trying to change NCIS.

He wants everyone play by his rules., but he forgets that NCIS is not like FBI or CIA.

We do not play by rules, EVER!

I'm watching them from across the street

-Gibbs: He is alone, still single. He lost too many women he loved. He is trying to deal with that…

…without success

-Tony: Italian, former, player. After all these losses in his life he became tough. Like Gibbs

-McGee: He tries to hide everything behind geek-speak. Always nice and willing to help.

-Ziva: Former assassinate with great heart. She hides her emotions and she is doing it very well.

-Abby: Happy Goth. She hugs all of them to feel love. The event of the past seven years hit her harder than anyone.

-Ducky: Quitter than he used to be. He tells fewer stories as the summer is coming closer.

-Palmer: He doesn't speak a lot. He is afraid of Gibbs. Day after day he is closing to himself.

As for me? Let's say that…

…It's too early to know me, or maybe us.

The only think that I can tell you is that NOTHING is as it seems…

But now I really have to go…

…or otherwise my family will starve.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Ok, here it go. Like it? Hate it? Please let me know it with a review.**

**Who do you think is the narrator? Let me know with a review.**


	2. Spying Gibbs' place

**Chapter 2: Spying Gibbs' place**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I know… ****I****own****nothing,****as****usual.**

**A/N1: For you just to know that the narrators are suppose to be dead. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy the second chapter even if it's not that big.**

**WARNING!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this store is most defiantly not for you.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

I'm behind some brushwood and I'm looking at Gibbs' place with the spyglasses. I have to keep him alive, because if I don't she'll kill me. Who? You'll find out Soon enough.

My wife is spying on the NCIS building

I'm spying on Gibbs' place, too risky if you want my opinion…

Anyway,

Probie is spying on my little sister's place

My boss is spying on Abigail's, I am apologize Abby's place.

As about my dearest baby sister, she is spying on Dr Mallard.

Our boss' daughter is spying on DiNozzo.

My best man is spying on Mr. Palmer

And our little Asian girl is spying on McGee.

I'm sound like an idiot… I am an idiot, if you consider that I'm talking to myself…

I saw Gibbs return to his place. He got out of his car… He wasn't the same man who was after me all those years back.

He looked older and more tired than he used to be.

No one knows how much I hope that one day he will forgive me for everything I've done in the past. Everything I've done to him and not only…

I was watching as closely as I could him until he got into his place, without locking his front door.

'Gibbs, Gibbs how classic…' I thought and hoping that he didn't notice my red motorcycle I started the engine and left my spot.

I left knowing that now he is home safe and sound…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N2: Thank you for reviews, alerts and favorites. I hope you liked and the second chapter**

**Please let me know it with a review.**

**Who do you think is the narrator? Let me know with a review. Please…**


	3. Spying DiNozzo's apartment

**Chapter 3: Spying DiNozzo's apartment**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I know… ****I****own****nothing,****as****usual.**

**A/N1: For you just to know that the narrators are suppose to be dead. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy the third chapter even if it's not that big.**

**WARNING!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this store is most defiantly not for you.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

I'm excited. This is my first undercover mission! I have to protect an Italian guy, DiNozzo. I first saw him with mom in some photos and after that I asked some of my 'uncles' and 'aunts'. None of them is my relative, but they are my family. Just as good as the biological one.

Why am I saying that?

Because couple of years ago I found out about my biological parents, who by the way I thought they were dead. I know that my words are completely senseless, but wait.

Anyway.

When I was eight my biological mother died in a car accident. I was with her but I manage to get out, I tried to find some help. The short version? I end up in an orphanage. There I spend the following nine years of my life.

I was seventeen when I met mom, not my biological mom of course, but she is acting that way, she adopt me even if I was too old.

She helped me, God knows how much.

She got me into the FBI. She helped me to find a 'dream job'.

Everything was going great, I had a mom again. Until one day that mom come back from work and told me that she must disappear for some time, maybe two months, maybe two years maybe forever.

I had two options in my hands.

1st: I was leaving FBI and I was following mom and my unborn brother to Mexico.

2nd: I was staying in FBI (with Fornell pissing me of) and I was leaving mom alone. I choose to do the first. After all she was by my side every time I needed her.

Like that almost two years ago while I was talking to mom she gave me a picture of a team.

When I saw dad I lost my ability to talk.

He was like I remembered him, of course his hair were silver now and not a black, but still except theat he was still the same.

I asked her and she told me about her Jethro, like she called him. She told me their history. When she ended it I told her everything I remembered from my dad.

Every single moment I spent with Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

She told me to come back in D.C. immediately, since we were in Mexico, and told him everything except the fact that she was alive.

But I had a better plan…

…So here I am looking at DiNozzo coming back home safe and sound…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N2: Thank you for reviews, alerts and favorites. I hope you liked the third chapter.**

**Please let me know it with a review.**

**Who do you think is the narrator? Let me know with a review. Please…**

**{I know it's not big enough but I'll try to post another one chapter later. But only if you review.}**


	4. spying Abby's place

**Chapter 4: spying Abby's place**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I know****…****I****own****nothing,****as****usual.**

**A/N1: I hope you'll enjoy the fourth chapter even if it's not that big. This narrator is dead too.**

**WARNING!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this store is most defiantly not for you.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

The red hearse is not home yet. My daughter called me and told me that Tony is back home; I'm thinking that Abby will be home soon too.

I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I agreed to that. Damn SecNav and his ideas. How I would like to be at Jethro's place, but! I can't do that, not yet at least.

A couple of years ago I was speaking with my daughter and she told me about her father. I couldn't believe that my little girl was Jethro's as well. Anyway as I was lost in my thoughts I've notice a red hearse coming closer.

Abby, I thought instantly as I put my hut on, in an afford to hide my red hair from her sight. But when I saw her coming out of her hearse I thought that my eyes were playing tricks to me.

Abby the little happy Goth who used to makes you believe that she'll never grow up she looked older, she looked tiered. She had two awful shadows under her eyes which were red like she had spent the last few nights doing nothing but crying.

Her clothes black like most of her clothes but something was wrong with them I could feel it. And then I've noticed that her clothes in the past might be black but they never were just black, usually they had other colors on, maybe stamps. Those were completely black.

I hated myself for that. It was my entire damn fault. I had put this pain on their faces. I stayed in my position until Abby's lights were off again sight that she was asleep.

Only then I started the car and I went to the safe house…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

**A/N2: Here is the fourth chapter I hope you like it. If you think you know who is the narrator then please let me know it with a review.**

**Please?...**


	5. spying Ziva's apartment

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I know… I own nothing, as usual.**

**A/N****1****: I hope you'll enjoy the fifht chapter even if it's not that big. This narrator is dead too. **

**WARNING!!!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this store is most defiantly not for you. **

When they told me that I should protect Ziva I burst into tears. I should protect a crazy former Mossad assassinate with crazy ninja skills.

Of course her brother as an original jerk-ass he said: "You have problem about that probie?"

How I hate him when he is calling me probie.

I stopped being probie long time ago but he still calls me that way. How I control myself not to punch him into his face? I really don't know.

Anyway I still remember that day almost two years ago when we have to work together in a case. We decide to act like we hate each other.

She was suspicious that after that case I might need to leave.

I was sure that after the case we probably won't see each other again. I have to say that we played our rules perfectly, but is hart to pretend like you hate your best friend, your sister in arms.

I didn't have the chance to say goodbye before I leave.

After two hours thinking and hating myself I saw her red mini copper coming.

She parked in her driveway she took her thinks and she get out of it.

She looked sad…

Oh Ziva! My sister. We may are not real sisters but who cares?

When I was sure that she is safe in her place I left my spot and I started walking to my car which was parked in the next block

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Either way let me know it.**

**P.S.: Who do you think is the narrator in this chap.?**


	6. spying McGee

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I know… I own nothing, as usual.**

**A/N****1****: I hope you'll enjoy the sixth chapter even if it's not that big. This narrator is dead too. **

**WARNING!!!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this store is most defiantly not for you. **

Chapter 6

I'm hiding across McGee's place.

I've changed my hair. They are much shorter now and a dark blonde or light brown color.

As I was waiting I was thinking about my life and especially for the last few years.

From the moment I met him.

Shy, but still so cute.

First it was nothing but sex. But day after day that changed. I started having feelings for him. Feelings which I think he has for me too. Before Vance accused me that I was a spy.

Of course the whole mole-spy think helped me very much to hide my pregnancy from everyone in NCIS, but at the same time it forces me to raise my little prince Jimmy alone without his father.

Almost every night when my baby boy is asleep I'm thinking what would happen if I hadn't contact with the director and her team and I'm shocked. Gibbs would kill me without hesitation; he really believed that I was a traitor.

Right then I saw a shiny, silver Porsche parking across the street and the familiar team Gibbs' probie stepped out.

But I've noticed that he is not the young, shy, cute probie.

He is Agent McGee. The agent I met my first day as a field agent. His face had the same picture on it: fear with pain.

He is afraid that someone of his team-family will get hurt.

And he was in pain because of the events of the past seven years.

I waited until his window was dark again.

Only then I left and I return to the safe house,

I've got a baby to feet and a report to give…

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter took me so long, but I was in a school trip for four days and that slow me down. Nexte chapter will be up soon.**

**You know that I want to know who you think is the narrator!!!**

**I'm waiting for your reviews, please? **


	7. spying Ducky's place

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I know… I own nothing, as usual.**

**A/N****1****: I hope you'll enjoy the seventh chapter even if it's not that big. This narrator is dead too. **

**WARNING!!!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this store is most defiantly not for you. **

Chapter 7

After so many years I'm back on the streets. Of course now I'm not to kill as I used to but to protect.

I'm here to protect Dr. Mallard and his mother.

He doesn't know me,

Of course he knows my brother and my little sister.

I feel very bad for leaving them but there was no other way to leave Mossad and Israel. My brother knows it he went through the same think, exactly the same.

As for little Ziva, well…

…she really got away easily, very easily.

After two long boring hours I saw a classic vintage Morgan and I remembered my brother and my sister in law talking about doctor's vintage car.

I was amazed by the car It was so great.

Then I saw Dr. Mallard coming out of his car. 'An original English gentleman' I thought as I looked at him again.

Yep, defiantly the father or the grandfathers figure for this strange team- family in NCIS.

When he got in and a nurse came out I started the car and I left…

…I should go home quickly to report.

**A/N:You know that I want to know who you think is the narrator!!!**

**I'm waiting for your reviews, please? **


	8. spying palmer

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I know… I own nothing, as usual.**

**WARNING!!!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this store is most defiantly not for you. **

Chapter 8

Damn you Red!

Damn you SecNav!

Damn everyone!

I cursed over and over again. Why was I here?

I should be at home or even better to the cantina listen music and drink beer, but instead of that I'm here.

Damn you probie! You really own me!

What I'm doing for my subordinates!

O.K. everyone else had a reason.

Kate and Ari are going to work in NCIS.

Kelly is time to come into the light.

Red needs to come back from the deaths

Mishel need to let Palmer know that he is a father.

Cassidy needs a reason to go back in NCIS

As about Tali? I think that is about damn time for her to contact with her sister.

But why me? Arg!!!

Why every NCIS agent and not only when he/she has a problem is coming and interrupt me siesta?

What? Do I look like Santa?

Like I can do your dreams come true if you let me?

Oh crap! I'm doomed!

Red will kill me if she finds out that all along this think I'm calling her Red.

Probie will kill me if he finds out that his lady director is alive, I knew it but I hide it from him,

And if I survived everyone else will kill me if they find out that I'm smoking inside the car.

As a take my cigar off I've noticed that Mr. Palmer, very different since the last time I saw him, came back home.

When his apartment lights were off again I started the car and I left…

**A/N: This is the last chapter which our deaths narrators are talking. To the next chapter you will see how our clueless characters are felling at the same night. **

**You know that I want to know who you think is the narrator!!!**

**I'm waiting for your reviews, please? **


	9. What Gibbs is thinking?

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing from NCIS. **

**WARNING!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this story is most defiantly not for you. **

Gibbs

I came back home feeling that someone was following me. The whole day that idiot feeling.

My gut is telling me that something is wrong, but I can't figure out what.

NCIS is not the same anymore. Is like happiness got away, like something is missing.

Summer is coming and with it is coming so many memorials, Jen's, Kate's.

I don't know why but sometimes I want to go back in time where everything was fine, little before Ari's appearance but after Kate joined in NCIS.

Only, if I could I would try to find Jen back then…

Hell, what am I saying!

Kate is dead, Ari killed her, or that's what I believed for the past five years, anyway he is dead too now.

Cassidy died in front of e and I couldn't stop it.

As about Jen, well… she died alone. I wasn't there, I left her this time not she! She wanted me to help her. I just was too deaf to hear it.

I feel bad, I came back home but I didn't want to work on my boat. So I went straight to my bedroom.

After I took a shower I got dressed and went to my bed.

I tried to get some sleep but I couldn't.

Images of Kelly, Jenny, Kate, Ari, Mishel, Shannon and Tali (with that kiddy face like the photo Ziva showed me)

I woke up immediately. 'CRAP!' I thought.

Whoever bought this red motorcycle is dead if she or he left it one more day across my place…

**A/N: I'm sooo sooo sorry that it took me so long to post a new chapter but I was really busy with my school exams…**

**Hope you like the new chapter. But either way let me know what are you thinking. **


	10. DiNozzo's thoughts and ghost's visits

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing from NCIS. **

**WARNING!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this story is most defiantly not for you. **

**A/N.****1****: Here is the new chapter full of DiNozzo's thoughts. **

Tony DiNozzo

I came home from work, alone. God! Day after day I look more like Gibbs. Ducky was so damn right! I had a fight with Ziva today. I still can't believe that I can't remember how this fight started in the first place. It's crazy!

As I came out of my car I've noticed a slight sight of red across the street but I ignore it, I didn't care.

I get into my apartment and I thrown my staff on the floor. I went straight to my living room where I keep my drinks.

I pure a glass of tequila to myself and I sat on the couch. Ziva's things are all over the room, but she is not. Hell! That's why rule 12 has been created.

After a couple of hours I was completely drunk but I was still sitting on my couch in my dark living room. Memories of Kate, Ziva, Jenny and the rest of the team came to me.

I was watching the black screen of my TV and then I heard a voice telling me…

"Tony… tony…"

"Who is there?" I answered scared as hell.

"You don't recognize me DiNozzo?" The dark man's figure asked again.

"No. Should I?" I said again.

"You know me." The voice said again and made it clear that I knew him.

"Maybe, if you take out your hood." I suggest.

"I don't think so." He said softly.

"How did you get in here?" I asked

"I'm a ghost DiNozzo I can go anywhere I want." The voice said once again and came closer to me.

"Don't come closer." I warned him as the fear spread through my body.

"Are you afraid Tony?" He asked. Now he was only five feet away from me.

"What do you want?" I shout with the whole strength of my lungs.

"I won't harm you Tony. I just want you to know that they will take care of you."

"Who? Who will take care of me? I asked as the familiar ghost was leaving.

"Pacci! PACCI Tell me!" I shout once again before I wake up soaking wet from the sweet

'It was just a dream, just a dream.' I said to me again but this didn't work 'Arg! Enough is enough' I thought and I decide to apologize to Ziva first think tomorrow morning.

**A/N: I hope you like the new chapter. **

**Let me know what you are thinking about that chapter.**


	11. Abby and Kate's photos

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing from NCIS. **

**WARNING!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this story is most defiantly not for you. **

Abby Sciuto

I come back home. Timmy is not telling me anything, again!

Gibbs doesn't seem good. He barely sleeps and eats. The last seven years were very difficult.

I've lost Kate, Cassidy, the director…

Yesterday Ii was looking through some old boxes and I found some old photos of Kate. I shocked because I haven't seen those photos. Kate was much younger with longer hair lighter than when she came to work with us.

She was lying on a beach with Ziva on her right and Cassidy on her left. They knew each other.

When the first shock passed I saw an old album. As I open it a letter fell on the floor.

_Dear Abby, _

_This album will show you my real life. I was saying lies to you here and seven years._

_I'm engaged. My fiancé is Ari Haswari. We are going to get married or at least I hope so…_

_Don't be mad at me. Of course I trust you and I love you _

_Love, bye honey,_

_Kate._

I was crying. My eyes were wet. I opened the album and I saw few more photos. In the first was Kate with Ari in front of the Eifel tower. In the other was Ziva with Cassidy in front of the pyramids. But the one which made me really cry was the one in which Jenny, Ziva, Kate, Ari and Cassidy were on a beach and a young girl was sitting in front of them. She looked like Gibbs and Jenny but then I thought that she couldn't be. She looked like she was seventeen or eighteen years old and Gibbs didn't know Jenny back then. Under the photo was written.

_We are in Paros (Greece). Jenny, Ziva, Pola and I are standing in front of the sea, Kelly just got out of the sea and she is sitting on her towel._

_Kelly _I thought. This name rings Bells to me I've heard this name again.

After few minutes hit me. Kelly Gibbs that's where I've heard the name again.

I run to my computer and I run the photo of little Kelly through Morph Pro and I waited until the girl became seventeen.

There was no need to check the photos.

It was clear.

Kelly in Kate's photos is Gibbs' little girl…

**A/N: I hope you like the new chapter. **

**Let me know what you are thinking about that chapter.**

**P.S. : I would like to thank all of you who review or alert or put he story in their favorite list. I'm glad you like it.**

**If I got a lot of reviews then maybe I'll post one more chapter later… Bye….**


	12. Ziva and old memories

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing from NCIS. **

**WARNING!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this story is most defiantly not for you. **

Ziva.

Tony and I had a fight today. He changed, he is not my Tony, he was blank as we were fighting.

Oh, Kate I really need one of your hugs now.

Jenny, boss… lady I need your advice now. What can I do now?

Ari my precious brother your words were always so calming for me.

Pola, oh Pola you were always fighting like a man.

Mishel your sister needs you. Amanda still waits for your return.

I went to my nightstand and I opened the album which I was keeping there. I've looked through some old photos and I've noticed the way we were posing around the world.

In front the Pyramids, the Eifel tower the Big Ben, in the middle of the red square, on the Greek beaches, on the top of the white tower in Thessaloniki, in Wall Street, outside the Coliseum.

We were taking pictures everywhere. We were so happy together; we didn't know what would happen in the feature.

Sometimes I was wondering were Kelly is right now I haven't seen her here and long time. She wasn't in Jenny's funeral. But of course how could she?

She was something like the daughter in shadows. No one in NCIS knows about her, no one except me, and Kate and Jenny and Pola but they are now dead so that makes me the only one alive in NCIS who knows about her.

Oh how much I miss them especially now that Tony in not here…

**A/N: This is a small chapter but the next one is much longer…**

**Please let me know what you are thinking with a review… **

**Bye **


	13. McGee gets a little help with his book

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing from NCIS. **

**WARNING!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this story is most defiantly not for you. **

**Director Scarent = Jenny Shepard**

**Agent Poll= Kate Todd**

**Hari Wasari= Ari Haswari**

**Michelle Lee= Michaela **

**Agent Paulina = Paula Cassidy**

**Felia = Tali David**

McGee

I feel guilty. Abby is mad at me and when Abby is mad at someone that someone is really in trouble and that someone is me now.

Well the truth is that I need some time alone to think.

My new book is already finished I just need a good big finale.

"_You could write about a family reunion."_ A woman's voice heard through the room

"_It's my imagination and nothing more. My imagination year that is_." I said to myself. _"I'm just too tired and I hear thinks."_ I said again.

"_This is not a part of your imagination agent McGee. I'm here." _The woman said again.

"_Who are you?"_ I asked quietly

"_You don't know me, you never had met me." _

"_Yes but somehow I know you. I've seen you before. Right?"_ I didn't ask stupid questions like how she got in here. I know that spirits have only few minutes to _'live'_ before your mind makes them disappear.

"_Oh yes agent McGee you know me. I'm Shannon Gibbs."_

"_What the…"_ I thought as I looked the red head lady in front of me.

"_Do you recognize me now?"_ she asked with a smile on her face.

"_Yes I do. I've seen pictures of you and your daughter Kelly. Why are you here?"_ I asked her trying to hide my fear.

"_I'm here to help you with the end of your book."_

"_Okay, I'm listening."_

"_What about a reunion?"_ I opened my mouth to talk but she stopped me.

"_Listen to me. You could write that director Scarent after long time she is coming back to NCIS and brinks with her agent Tibbs' long lost daughter. After that you can write that agent Poll found the love on the face of the Mossad officer Hari Wasari and that Pimmy found his Michaela and they lived happily ever after for the rest of their lives with their little boy. In the end you could write that agent Paulina got out of her coma with officers Lisa's sister Felia are coming back to work in NCIS. You know a family reunion."_ Shannon said and the next moment she disappeared.

I blinked few times not being sure if I really lived that

"_Is just a dream Timothy, just a dream." _I said, but then I saw a hand towel and on it was written. '_Don't forget the family reunion. S.G.'_

Ok, maybe this was not a dream. I thought and I started typing the last chapter of my book as Shannon said…

**TBC… **

**A/N: Please let me know what you are thinking with a review… **

**I wish you like it. Please… **


	14. Few words from Ducky and Palmer

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing from NCIS. **

**WARNING!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this story is most defiantly not for you. **

**A/N: I'm so happy with your reviews so I decided to update Ducky and Jimmy together. **

Ducky

Oh my God! I'm finally home. Mother is asleep and I finally have time to think. For the first time here and almost two years I thought how grate was to work for NCIS just few years ago.

My memory went through Caitlin. She looked different on my table. I don't know but she looked older.

Then I remembered Ari. He … he was strange once he was nice and kind and the next he was a killer.

And then was Paula Cassidy. She … well, she had no body after the explosion. Poor girl…

And Jennifer. Vance was strange, he demand the autopsy become to L.A. it was like he dismissed me.

The last picture was Michelle Lee's. She was like… I don't know, but that girl, according to Mr. Palmer was not Michelle.

I'm confused. Is very difficult to think about the last seven years, but every time I'm doing it I feel like something is missing, like something is wrong. Like someone is playing with us…

God, please help us…

Palmer

I'm thinking that I have to move forward.

Michelle is dead here and a year and half now.

It's like I've been stuck.

Her face is in my head all the time.

"_She is dead Mr. Palmer. She is dead"_

Dr. Mallard is trying to make me forget Mishel, but I can't.

I can't forget her…

God! I still have her clothes her heels, her toothbrush. Everything…

Her smell is around me.

I miss you Michy.

Tomorrow is my day off and I'll go to see Amanda. She is like my child. I love her like my own daughter. Like the child I never had with Michelle…

**TBC… **

**A/N: Please let me know what you are thinking with a review… Next chapter we will see how our **_**"dead"**_** people are coming back into team's life.**

**I wish you like it. Please… **


	15. Agent Gibbs that's your mission

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing from NCIS. **

**A/N: Agent Gibbs is finding about the mission that he and his team have.**

'Peace and quiet' Gibbs thought 'like always' Two years ago they were all together and fine. They had healed their wounds and moving on. Two years it looked like it was only yesterday when he saw Jenny in her office. He was trying so desperately to make her admit that she killed the frog and he didn't saw the saddens in her eyes the pain she was in.

"Agent Gibbs we need you in MTAC" Cynthia's soft voice cut Gibbs thoughts

"Who?"

"SecNav." Gibbs stands up and follows Cynthia to MTAC.

Gibbs' POV

What the hell SecNav wants from me at 9:00 am this cloudy Saturday morning.

"Good morning agent Gibbs" SecNav said politely.

"Good morning sir" I said kind of unwelcomed.

"I've got a mission for you Jethro."

"I'm listening."

"I n the following week you and you're your team will welcome some new agents. Your responsibility is to hide them and to protect them until I tell you. They will come one every day."

"From when?"

"From today agent Gibbs, you first. Your agent is coming I n two hours, he'll wait for you across the river. Understood?"

"Yes sir but his id? How I'm going to know who he really is?"

"You don't. He does-"SecNav said and cut the link.

"What the …" I started but then I saw Vance entering MTAC and I left as soon as I can.

'Hell what did I got into Vance doesn't know and SecNav obviously wants to stay that way'

**A/N****2****: Who do you think that is the agent who Gibbs had to protect? Let me know with a review!**

**The next chapter is much longer plz review if you want me to update soon.**

**I wish you like it. Please… **


	16. Gibbs vs Franks

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing from NCIS…**

**A/N: Gibbs meets his protected agent. The only problem is that he is not new… He is… well read to find out…**

_Two hours later across the river…_

Gibbs waited for about half hour. He had come earlier than he should and now he kind of regrets it. He got out of his car and looked around. There was no one around there. Whoever was supposed to meet Gibbs wasn't there.

Gibbs got back into his car and got ready to leave when he saw a black car coming closer. He stopped his actions and waited until the black car stopped few feet away from him.

Gibbs got out of his car once again and walked to the unknown car. The driver lowered the window…

"Hello probie…" the driver said to a stunned Gibbs.

"Did you lose your speech probie?" the driver said again.

"Mike! What are you doing here?" Gibbs said really surprised…

"Did you lose your mind probie? Get in your car. We'll meet in two hours at your place" Mike said again and closed his window. Gibbs walked to his car and closed the window…

Gibbs POV.

I don't know what's going on here. I'm kind of confused; SecNav said something about new agents who need to be protected but this? And why the hell Franks didn't let me say his name aloud and what the hell he has to do with the mission that SecNav gave me? Damn it why do I always get involved with the MOST complicated missions EVER? Damn!

Franks POV

Probie will '_protect'_ me. SecNav gave me a file in case I don't know what to say, but it smells, seems feel fake probie will not believe it 100%.

Damn! If he will start asks questions about this and that I'm doomed!

He will kill me tying to make me to tell the truth…

After a couple of hours Franks parked his car right outside of Gibbs' place he took a deep breathe and get inside the house…

"Oh what's going on here Franks? Why are you here? What the hell do you have to do with my mission? How is your hand?" Gibbs said without taking a breath.

"Whoa! Probie relax one in time! My hand is fine; I can't tell you what exactly going on here and I'm going to be your mission. What I can tell you is that in a couple of weeks NCIS will got the director she needs. A real strong, independence and stubborn like hell director" Franks said.

"And which is the connection between you and this new director and please tell me that is not you. By the way it's going to be the greatest think that happed to NCIS here and two years."

"You don't like Vance probie do you?"

"He spilled my team and he used me. He was responsible for Abby's bad mood! Of course I don't like him. He won't be one of us, never." Gibbs said and turned his eyes away from Franks.

"I'm not." Franks said breaking the silence between them.

"What?" Gibbs was lost into his thoughts and he didn't notice what Franks was talking about.

"I'm said that I'm not the new NCIS director. I'm not as good as she is with politics."

"She?" Gibbs asked trying to make sure that he heard right.

"The new NCIS director"

"Is a female, again? That's… unbelievable!" Gibbs was mad. After jenny's death he couldn't even bear thinking that another woman could sit on that chair, her chair, her desk. Be in that office, her office.

"I know it's hard on you probie. To see another woman take yours lady director's job but you are going to like this one."

"I won't. She is taking Jen's job." To Gibbs whoever was trying to get inside their 'family' without asking them was not one of them. So is that woman.

"If you love her that much why you didn't talk to her?"

"I… I don't know boss. I think I just was scared…" Franks had never heard that kind of doubt in Gibbs' voice. Probie had a lot of faults. He was making a lot of mistakes but he never- ever had doubt about himself. He was sure. He never looked back.

"I guess I have to live with this. Right Mike?"

"What?" franks was so lost in his thoughts that the only think he heard was his name.

"I said, I have to live with the fact that I never tell her that I love her."

"Yes and no probie."

"Yes and no? What that supposed to mean?"

"That means that yes you have to live with that but no one knows how, that's the no probie… that's the no…" Mike was feeling guilty for not telling Gibbs the whole truth. How could he? Is not easy to tell a guy like Gibbs that all those people which he loved, cared about, hated are alive and they are going to be his colleagues.

"Well I'm going to the basement you take the couch."

"Where did your spare room went?" Gibbs stare Franks down angry enough to take the message. Personal issues- No comment.

"Okay probie I'll take the couch. I'll be closer to the fridge that way. You have beers don't you?"

"I do, Franks, I do. I'll be in the basement if you need me." Gibbs said and left…

After a while Franks heard the sound of a glass breaking after been thrown to the wall Franks guessed.

He went to the living room and sat down on the couch. He took his cell phone and only typed: It's_ done. I'm safe. Next. _Before he pressed the sent button. After that he shut the phone down and hided it back to his place. 'It's time to get some sleep' Franks thought and lay down to the couch…

**A/N****2****: Here is another chapter for all of you. Thank you for your reviews! Want to find out who will be the next agent from Team Gibbs who will take a mission? Here is an idea…**

'_It's Sunday Damn it! Who the hell would call me at 9:00 p.m. at a Sunday morning?'_

_She finally had managed to get some sleep but her cell phone started ringing like crazy…_

**Want to know what's going on next? Please leave a review…**


	17. Agent David you've got a misson

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing from NCIS. **

**WARNING!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this story is most defiantly not for you. **

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me months to update but I was really busy as I had to attend summer classes. But I promise that from now and on I will try to update more!**

'it's Sunday damn it! Who the hell would call me at 9 pm at a Sunday morning?' Agent David thought. She finally had managed to get some sleep but her cell phone started ringing like crazy.

"Arg! You little stupid thing!" She said before picking up her phone.

"David"

"_Agent David have a good morning!"_ a man said politely.

"Who is it?" Ziva was not happy. She always enjoyed sleeping. So every Sunday she was sleeping until midday. 

"_I'm the Secretary of the Navy agent David there is an ongoing undercover mission to your team. I want you and Dr. Mallard to the FBI HQ. You'll wait outside, to the parking area. Your protected agent will be a Caucasian female. Almost same height as you, red-head but she'll probably do something to hide them. Most likely a wig or a hut." _SecNav said.

"Name?" Ziva asked even if she knew the answer already.

"_I can't tell you."_

"Photo?"

"_No that can't happen." _SecNav said again.

"But then how am I going to recognize her sir? That description could fit to over twenty women."

"_She'll come to you Ziva. The only thing you have to do is is to go to the FBI HQ with Ducky. Pick your agent up and keep her safe until I tell you."_

"Okay, I call Ducky and Gibbs."

"_No. Gibbs has nothing to do with your mission. And Do Not Forget! I want you in two hours outside of the FBI HQ." _SecNav said once again.

"O.k. Sir. Have a good day."

' Perfect I have to work st Sunday, Un-be-liev-able!...'

I went to my kitchen and I made some coffee. As I was drinking I called Ducky

"Dr. Mallard"

"Good morning Ducky. I'm Ziva, can you come at my place A.S.A.P."

"Of course my dear but my I ask why?"

"I;ll tell you hone is not safe."

"Oh my dear I'll be there in am hour."

"Ok Ducky I'll wait." Ziva let her phone down and went to her bedroom. There she saw the old photo album on her nightstand.

It was difficult for her to believe that four people managed to destroy us. We were trained agents, of course they were assassinates but anyway...

My doorbell was heard and I came back to reality. I dressed my self quickly and I went to open the door.

"Ducky, I'm glad you came."...

**A/N: Done! OK I'll try to update one chapter per week.**

**Bye! **


	18. Ziva Ducky and a mistery red head

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing from NCIS. **

**WARNING!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this story is most defiantly not for you. **

**A/N: Merry Christmas to all of you (even if it is a little late) and a happy new year. **

"_Ducky, I'm glad you came."..._

"Ziva my dear is everything OK?"

"Yes Ducky, I mean almost... SecNav call me and told me that you and I are needed for a mission." Ziva felt uncomfortable, even if she knew that she could trust him. Her training was taking over.

"Ziva my dear talk to me, what's wrong?"

"Ducky, I'm going to tell you something that no one else in NCIS knows. Are you ready to hear it?"

"Of course Ziva tell me you scare me."

"Well years ago before I came to NCIS you know that I used to work with Jenny?" Ziva asked but she left no time to Ducky to answer. She already knew the answer. "Back then... Well Ari used to work with us, with his fiancee... Kate." Ducky couldn't believe what he had just heard. Kate, their Kate was engaged with Ari?

"Ziva do you mean special agent Caitlin Todd?"

"Yes Ducky." Ziva was trying hard to keep her tears, but she couldn't do it anymore she was ready to break down in front of Ducky

"I don't know what to say... Ziva that's why you were trying to protect Ari. Because he and Caitlin were a couple."

"Yes and they looked so happy. They were planing their wedding... that's so... sad... and... I can't put it in words..."Ziva wiped the tears away before Ducky could see them...

"Ziva my dear, I know it must be hurt, but why did you call me here?"

"Oh yes well SecNav call me about an hour ago...

An hour later Ziva and Ducky were standing outside the FBI HQ...

Ziva had noticed a young lady which was seemed kind of familiar, she looked like Kelly but she was sure that Kelly had quit from FBI after Jenny's death. Then the young lady started coming closer to them and she knock Ducky;s window.

Ziva lowered the window

"Are you the agent?" she asked the lady in front of her.

"That I am..."

"Get in."

After few minutes they get to Ziva's apartment and the young lady get her hut out...

"KELLY! Is that you!" Ziva screamed and run to hug Kelly.

"Ziva calm down I can't breath!" Ziva released from her tight hug. "What's wrong with you girl? Since when a crazy assassinate is giving that kind of hugs?" Kelly teased Ziva.

"I'm sorry I'm interrupting but who are you?" Ducky said politely.

"Well my name is Kelly Gibbs..."

Drin! Drin!

Gibbs woke up instantly and tried to find his phone.

"Yeah Gibbs."

" _Hello Agent Gibbs"_

"Sir. Is something wrong?"

"_Nothing that can't be fixed. Well I call to tell you that you have to keep your agent safe for about a week,tomorrow you will get an email with the details you need. Make a copy and give it to your agent. I hope he is not a pain in the ass, by now."_

"Not more than me."

"_Yeah right I forgot with who I'm talking with. Can I tell you something Gibbs?" _

"What is it sir?"

"_Your daughter Kelly is alive but don't try to find her she'll come to you... Have a nice day."_

and with that he hanged up the phone.

"You said Gibbs?" Ducky repeated like he couldn't believe in his ears

"yes Ducky as Jethro Gibbs' daughter. That's me."

"You kidding me Kelly? Does he knows? Did Jenny knew. Damn he was devastate after your death."

"Do you thing I don't know that Ziva? But they told me that he died in that explosion. As about mom, well she found a little before she... died."

"Why didn't you came earlier Kelly?"

"Ziva let me please explain it from the beginning because I thing that Ducky can't follow.

Well let me start...When I was eight my mom got killed in a car accident as you know. Well I get out and I tried to find some help. But it was too late I end up in an orphanage. Nine years later Jenny came into that building for a case the case that later got them all killed, well almost. She saw me and we talked. She decide that I was the right person to accompany her into the loneliness she had chosen. I fount out few years later that I looked like the man she was deeply in love with, my father, and that she saw in me their child which hadn't the chance to live...

Anyway the years had passed and she helped me to get into the FBI as Kelly Shepard of course... She became the director soon after that and we both were transferred back to D.C. After her request, you know after few weeks I realized how good it was that my mother was the director of a federal agency.

She was happy too until the frog came into our lives. Did Ziva explained to you about the mission?"

"yeah she told that Rene, with two others which were Jethro's and Jenny's targets in Paris were like a team."

"Well the Frog killed my let's say grandfather, Jasper Shepard. And he had moles into three agencies : NCIS, CIA and Mossad. So our names were in danger, like we didn't knew that,

Mom tried to take him down but that CIA guy Kort was there he had the order to kill hem and frame my mother for that. As an agency director she had a lot of power in her hands which means that she could take all of them down, and that was not good, for them at least.

When they saw that mom was not going down without a fight they decide that there was no reason to keep her alive so they sent some guys to kill her."

"But Jenny was sick I diagnosed that!"

"Well Ducky when a cancer seems like a cancer but it's not."

"It was a stomach cancer it was clear and the result..."

"Please answer to my question, as about the results I hacked into Abby's security system and I changed them."

"Well the dizziness, the vomits and the small bump she had..."

"SHE WAS PREGNAUT!" Ziva screamed before she faint...

**A/N: Done! Next chapter will be up more likely tomorrow... **


	19. Ziva Ducky and a mistery red head part 2

**Disclaimer: Santa Clause didn't bring me NCIS for Christmas so no I do not own NCIS.**

**WARNING!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this story is most defiantly not for you. **

**A/N: OK this is my new year's gift for all of you who keep reading this story. THANKS!**

"_SHE WAS PREGNAUT!" Ziva screamed before she faint..._

"Ziva, Ziva come on wake up!"

"I thing I saw a dream in which Kelly was Gibbs' daughter and when Jenny died she was pregnant pretty crazy isn't it?"

"It's not a dream Ziva." Kelly said. Her voice was steady and calm, she didn't expect that kind of reaction from Ziva.

"How's that possible, Kelly my dear? Jethro's daughter is dead here and..."

"Almost nineteen years." Ziva said "as many as your mothers death."

"Right Ziva. When I came out of that car and go for help it didn't go as I expect it. I end up in an orphanage they told me that my father died at the war, I never saw his body I never went to a funeral. I even was dreaming, for the first years at least, that there was a mix up and that my daddy would come and get me from that place, after the years I realize that this was not possible. I found out the truth a couple of years ago, but I had to stay hidden for a while. Petro Hernandez children were out for revenge."

"Your father killed them, at least the woman, the man was arrested."

I know, that's way I came back."

"Well SecNav cave my that mission and he said that it was a team mission, but he didn't let me to tell anything to Gibbs or to Vance. Do you know why?"

"Ziva, do you know why our names leak so easily from the sealed files?"

"Why?"

"Because..."

Two hours after the phone call SecNav was standing outside Gibbs place. He knocked the door having the feeling that Gibbs , probably for the first time EVER had locked his frond door.

"Who's there." Gibbs barked.

"It's me." SecNav stopped for a while and he continued imaging the picture of Gibbs standing behind his door with his gun pointing at the door. "SecNav"

"Oh come in Sir." Gibbs said and opened the door for him.

Like SecNav had guessed Gibbs was holding his gun.

"Well Agent Gibbs I came here to talk about your mission."

"Sir on the phone you told me something about my daughter being alive. If she is alive then why she is not now here, with me?" Gibbs anger was raising something the SecNav could guess easily.

"Well let me start from the beginning. "

"I'd like that."

"_When the accident happened..."_

"_Because_..."

"Yeah!"

"NCIS, CIA and Mossad had moles. They were people around us-"

"You mean that Vance BETRAYED US!"

"NO! Ziva relax! But he knows who, maybe not by his name but he does! Did to be exact. He actually helped to be taken down. For good."

"Oh OK. Then why he can't know that?"

"Oh come on Ziva it's a surprise. He worked too hart! Let him relax! From next week he will be assistant director again, less paperwork. "

"All right lady. Well do you want some food?"

"Oh yeah I'm starving!"

After fifteen minutes SecNav had told everything to Gibbs about his daughter. Even the fact that she was living with Jen all those years, from the time that they come back from Paris. He even told him about Jenny's pregnancy and left...

...leaving Gibbs mourning about his unborn child...

… as he thought...

**A/N: Happy new year to all of you! I know I promised an update sooner but my internet connection was down! Can you imagine! TWO days without internet! Thankfully my internet is fine now and I'll see if I can update the next chapter in 3/1/2011. I suppose the ****reviews will make me type faster. Please? I would like some ideas. Just to know, in the next chapter Tony and Palmer will take their mission. I'd love to hear some ideas! **

**Bye for now and a happy new year to all of you again! **


	20. Agent DiNozo you need to do soemthing

**Disclaimer: Santa Clause didn't bring me NCIS for Christmas so no I do not own NCIS.**

**WARNING!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this story is most defiantly not for you. **

_Monday 7:00 DiNozzo's apartment _

Tony wake up and started to get ready today he was planing to talk to Ziva, he called her yesterday but she didn't answer her phone. 'She is still angry' he thought and didn't try again.

_Monday 7:00 Palmer's apartment_

Jimmy wake up and got dressed. Yesterday he had visited Michelle's sister and he promised her that they will spent summer together. He still couldn't forget her eyes when he left...

_Monday 8:00 NCIS HQ_

Tony was sitting in his office when his phone started ringing.

"DiNozzo"

" _Agent DiNozzo I'm Cynthia you are needed in MTAC"_

"OK, I'm coming" Tony said and hanged up his phone.

"Boss I need to go in MTAC"

"OK, Tony go I don't need you either way we have no active case." Gibbs said without looking away from his computer screen.

"Boss, are you OK?" Tony asked as he got closer to Gibbs.

"Yeah, I'm good. Go you are needed in MTAC"

"OK but one more question, Where is Ziva?"

"She called in sick"

"Ziva? Sick? She never get sick." Tony said confused

"Don't ask me Tony, probably had something to do with your fight couple of nights before."

"You know?"

"Know what? That you two are together or that you fight?"

"Both" Tony said as he was looking the floor.

"Yeah I knew. And you know what? I agree. More than anything, just don't do the same mistake as I did with Jenny, go apologize her with the first chance you have." Gibbs said, and for the first time in the whole conversation he looked Tony in the eyes.

Tony run up the stairs and went to MTAC he just wanted to finish whatever SecNav wanted him to do.

"_Agent DiNozzo I would like to give you a mission, you and mister Palmer are going to protect an agent until I contact with you again and tell you to let her. She was under witnesses protection so no one except you and mister Palmer need to know about her. Understood?"_

Tony was listening SecNav and couldn't believe what he was hearing a mission an undercover mission, More secrets from Ziva, More lies? How could he get through this?

"Yes sir I got it, but I need to inform Gibbs he is my boss I can't hide things from him."

SecNav smirked and answered to Tony._ "Don't worry agent DiNozzo agent Gibbs knows. After all this mission is for the whole team. Just everyone has a different agent to protect."_

Tony thought about Ziva when he heard that was she in danger? That was the reason that she wasn't there this morning? He knew that if he asked that question to SecNav they would both probably be out of NCIS immediately. Not to mention what will happen if Eli David hear about the fact that his daughter is dating with the man who killed her fiance. DESASTER!

"Can I ask you a thing apart from that sir?" Tony didn't realize when those words left his mouth

" _I'll contact with you Tony then you can ask me anything you want. OK?" _

"Yes sir, where do you want me and Jimmy, and when?"

"_I want you in two hours in Georgetown, well do you know where the house of Director Shepard was?" _

"Yes sir I know." Tony said a bit bitterly of course he remember.

"_OK then take Mr Palmer and go there." _

"Yes sir I'm going to inform Gibbs and we'll be there."

"_Agent Gibbs knows about the mission, He has one himself after all."_

"All right"

the link was dead and Tony turned and left MTAC immediately. He went to his office and saw Gibbs looking at a picture or more likely a drawing album.

"Gibbs, I have to go..."

"OK Tony I know go."

"Can I ask something?

"Ask!"

"Is that Kate's album?"

"Yeah take it." he says and gives the album to Tony. "But don't open it now see it at home tonight, trust me..."

With that Tony left and and went to Autopsy to get Palmer and go to Jenny's old place...

**A/N: I know that I didn't update here and while but I have all ready start writing the next chapter. Who do you think is Tony and Palmer's agent?**

**Let me know, I would like to know... **


	21. Tony and Ziva's sister? What the?

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS...**

**WARNING!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this story is most defiantly not for you. **

_**Last chapter**_

_With that Tony left and and went to Autopsy to get Palmer and go to Jenny's old place..._

**New chapter**

"Tony why are we..." Jimmy started but Tony raised his hand stopping him from going on. Tony looked out of the window but he couldn't see anyone who would look like the description SecNav gave him. He was confused, what the hell sick game was this?

Jimmy on the other hand was looking outside the window as well he had noticed that Tony was not in mood but he needed to know some thinks. If this was dangerous and life threatening he didn't want to participate, he was planing on adopting Amanda Michel's sister, 'I can't put my life in a so much grate danger.' that's what he was thinking again and again.

As both of the two men were lost in her thoughts a young brunet was coming closer to their car. They didn't notice her until she knock Tony's window. He shock his head cuz he thought he saw Ziva there but with a second look he realize that she isn't...

"Well I guess you are agent DiNozzo, can I came in? or..." the young woman asked Tony.

"I thing it's OK." he answered under his breath and opened the door behind the driver...

**ZIVA'S APARTMENT **

"Well Kelly were have you been?" Ziva was sitting in her living room with Kelly, it was nice that they were just sitting there with a cup of coffee talking like old times. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"Well I was in Mexico with mike. It was the safest thing to do." Kelly was almost ready to tell her about her father but she waited. She waited until the time was right.

"In Mexico? With our security agent?" Ziva asked

"yeah Ziva it's not that strange you know. I've got him like family."

"OK I got it. Can you tell me anything else? Why did you came hone now? Why under SecNav's protection? Are you in trouble?"

"Woa! Ziva calm down. Take a breath. Well the truth is that I'm starting working to NCIS in a few weeks, but apart from that I am OK, and not in trouble."

"Well, that's good. I'm glad your back." Ziva huged Kelly to show her how happy she really was

**TONY'S APARTMENT**

"Well I Suppose this is your place agent DiNozzo. Am I right?"

"Yeah, it's a little bit messy but. It's good." tony said.

"It's time to know my name, who am I. My name is Tali David. Yes Tony as Ziva, I'm her little sister. Since I was 16 I am in W.P. Program they told me that I was in danger in Israel. So we faked a suicide bomb attack to "die". Ziva and Ari didn't know a thing. But they were in danger too." Tony was listening her speechless what could he say?

"I know, Tony, I know about you and my sister and I want you to know that I... I'm with you guys You seem a good guy and I am not like the rest of my family. I don't think that we should marry only men from our country. Or that our father should choose our husband. Those are some of the most stupid thinks that are said. So if you love her... well how is that said? Do for it? Am I right?"

Tony was smiling "Yeah you are right." Tony stand up and told her. "Well wait here for a little while, I have a phone call to make."

"Take you time"

**on the phone**

"_David."_

"Hello Ziva, it's me Tony."

"_What do you want Tony?"_

"To say that, I'm sorry Ziva. Yes I was upset but I shouldn't had scream at you about that. Can you forgive me?"

"_OK, well I accept your apology but now I can't talk to you I was sleeping and I'm a little bit tired"_

"Yeah, Gibbs told me. I'm hanging up, I love you."

"_I love you too."_

**A/N: Here is another chapter after long time, I hope is good. Wait for the next chapter in Saturday... **

**Bye!**


	22. McGee and Abby in Norfolk

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS...**

**WARNING!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this story is most defiantly not for you. **

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was supposed to be updated in 14/6 but I got really sick and I had to stay for 4 days in hospital. So writing went a little back**

_**Last chapter**_

"_Yeah, Gibbs told me. I'm hanging up, I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

**New chapter**

McGee was sitting on his bed and he was looking at his laptop screen. The end of his new book was not written yet, even if the "meeting" he had last night with Gibbs late wife he still wasn't sure if it was right to write something like that in the end. His books were based on their life's, but he knew better that Jenny Shepard would never be back, and Paula Cassidy is dead and not in coma, and so goes on. He was lost in his thoughts when his heard his ring tone. He went to his nightstand and picked up his cell phone.

"McGee." he answered

"_Hello agent McGee, I the secretary of the navy I need you to do something,do not say a thing, listen to me and then you can ask everything. Your team is part in an up going undercover mission, you should protect some agents until I say so. What I need you to do is to call miss Sciuto and you two to go at your old place in Norfolk. There you will meet your agent she is medium high dark blond hair. She will come to you do not worry. Be there in 4 hours. Any questions?"_

"No sir."

"_Good we will contact again"_

Tim hung up his phone and looked outside the window '_what's that is it a game or what ?' _he thought. He called Gibbs but his phone was off. He was desperate so he e-mailed at work to tell them that he was sick and he called Abby.

"_Abby Sciuto, at your service"_

"Abby it's me McGee, I need you to get ready I will come to get you in an hour, we are leaving."

"_Where Tim, where to?"_

"Norfolk, get ready." McGee didn't wait for Abby to answer. He hung up his phone and went to the bathroom.

**AN HOUR LATER**

McGee parked his car outside of Abby's place. After a few minutes he saw her coming out from her apartment block

"Morning Abs."

"Morning Tim, Are you OK?"

"yeah sort of, get in the car."

the ride to Norfolk was easier than he though. It was two hours later when Abby and McGee where standing outside his old apartment

"Look Abs I'm sorry that I wasn't there with you when you needed me, but..." Abby put her finger on his lips to shut him up.

"Tim I don't care. Just, the next time something is bothering you please let me know and do not shut me out. OK?" with that Abby put her left hand on his cheek and her lips touched his softly. They were lost in their own world until they heard a knock on the window Abby turned her head and saw with big sunglasses and a huge hat smiling to them. McGee opened his window and asked her. "Excuse me miss can I help you?" he was suspicious because even with the sunglasses and the hat she looked familiar but, no Paula Cassidy was dead...

"Of course you can Agent McGee." she answered knowing very well that Timothy McGee was not an idiot, he probably already had noticed that she is not a totally stranger.

"So you are." he started but Abby stopped him "Tim I don't think it's safe to talk here."

McGee saw her eyes and realized that she was right it wasn't safe to talk about anything

"Well come in, we'll talk later."

The woman opened the back door of the car as soon as she was in and the door was closed McGee started the car and left to his place...

**A/N: In next chapter we will see who is the agent and if McGee's suspicious is true...**

**Next chapter in a couple of days.**

**Until then bye, and remember to leave a review please... **


	23. McGee and Abby face their agent

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS...**

**WARNING!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this story is most defiantly not for you. **

_**Last chapter**_

"_Well come in, we'll talk later."_

_The woman opened the back door of the car as soon as she was in and the door was closed McGee started the car and left to his place..._

**Next Chapter**

McGee parked his car outside of his apartment. He opened the door for the unknown agent. Abby got out of the car too and went to his side she took his hand into hers softly. Tim turned his head to her and smiled her tenderly. The woman was smiling at the picture in frond of her. "Can we go inside please?" she asked with low voice.

"Yes of course." Timothy opened the door to his apartment building and let the two ladies to get inside, after he checked if anyone was there following them he closed the door behind him and led the ladies to the elevator.

He unlocked the door and let them in. The lady walked to the window and Close the curtains before she took out her glasses and the hat letting her blonde curls to fell down onto her shoulders. Timothy and Abby were looking at her and she was feeling their eyes on her back. She took her time and after she took a deep breath she turned around.

"Oh my God! Paula is that really you?" Abby said...

Gibbs was sitting in his "office" that's how his team was calling the elevator. He was sitting on the floor trying to forget everything that was going on around him. Franks was in his house and he was involved with a mysterious case. But who was kidding, his problem was not Mike was that new lady director, how could they? Wasn't already bad enough that they had made Vance director? They had just got used to him and they are turning him back to being assistant director? Mike seemed to be a big fun of her and that was new. He was always teasing Jenny for being a woman and a director at the same time, he was the only other person except him who could call her lady director without being hurt by her. He smiled as he remembered all those times they had spend together in this elevator. Happy times carefree times, but also sad times filled with tears shouts... those were the newest memories he had from her. But none of them was worse than the last time he saw her on that elevator. It was the night after they story with the frog came out. Everything was going so much better. After Chimera they had decide to give their relationship another chance. To try be the "family" Abby wanted so much. They were practically living together. Gibbs had moved some clothes, a toothbrush and his shaving kit over to her place just as she had left some of her clothes and make up stuff into his house. And everything was going perfect but the frog's death came. "Are you going home?" she asked slowly, as if she was afraid that an explosion might come. "No, coffee. I won't be home tonight." he said his voice was cold and had no emotions in it. "OK, I will be at my place then. Good night Jethro." this was the last time he saw her alive, the next morning Vance came in and told him that she took some time off to go to vacations. Because she was too tired and she needed to relax and slow down a bit. He went to her house to see with his own eyes that she was OK and that she will come back, he needed to be sure this time. The only thing he found was a note she had left on the fridge. _"I and leaving for two weeks. I need to stay alone and think about my life, how things come out. Don't try to contact with me my cell phone will be turned off. I will call you when I want to. Bye Jenny." _He was trying to relax he was keep telling to himself that Jen will be fine and soon enough she will be back, but she didn't. And now he knew, she thought she was dieing from stomach cancer, but she was pregnant. Did she knew that? Did she knew that she was caring a child when she stepped into Dinner ready to die? Those questions were spinning into him mind, driving him crazy. No she was probably not aware that she was pregnant. She couldn't know that...

"Kelly! I am leaving, I have to go to work!" Ziva said to Kelly who was in the kitchen.

"OK Ziva, go I will be fine, I am a federal agent after all." Kelly said. Ziva smiled warmly to her and left. Kelly took out her cell phone and dialed her mother's number.

"_Hello Kells. How things are going?" _

"I am fine, I told Ziva everything, unless the fact that you are, you know, alive."

"_OK sweetheart, does your father knows?"_

"I have no idea mom. I think he does, I will ask Ziva when she comes back from work."

"_OK, sweetheart call me and tell me everything."_

"I will mom."

"Tali, I will have to go to work, are you going to be OK here by yourself?" Tony asked the brunette who was sitting on his couch with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Yes Tony I will be fine don't worry." Tali said "After all I was in Mossad. I am trained to kill don't worry!" she answered smiling widely to Tony. 'The same smile Ziva has' Tony thought.

"OK then I am leaving I will be back until 6 pm. I will see if Gibbs will let me out of there early. I hope I will, but with Gibbs you never know." Tony said and left the apartment.

"OK I have to call to Gibbs to tell him that I won't go to work today." Tim said trying to get Abby's attentions from Paula since she was hugging her to death.

"Oh Tim, I have to call in sick too. Or you can go to work and I will stay here with Paula!" Abby said.

"Yes Tim, Abby is right, you can to your work, and we will stay here together, I am an agent after all. We will be fine." Paula said smiling to Timothy.

"OK, But I want you very careful, do not open the door to strangers, or to anyone without checking first and Paula have your gun close to you, but do not use it unless it's an absolutely emergency. Am I clear?" Tim said

"Of course agent McGee." Paula said seriously.

Timothy looked both of them again and then he took his keys and his phone and left to go to work. As soon as he was outside the door Abby turned to Paula.

"Look I have some really important questions for you, and they are all about this." she said giving her the photo album Kate had give to her.

Gibbs was sitting on his desk looking Tony and Ziva working. He turned to see Tim but he wasn't there yet, so he guessed he already had his mission, but then he heard the sound of the elevator and he saw him coming out of it. "Sorry I'm late Boss, something-"

"I know Tim." he said nodding his head in understatement. Gibbs turned his attention back to his computer, that was the rest of his day... boring as hell...

"Well Abs, the truth is that yes, I knew them, all of them, Kate, Ziva, Jenny, Ari, Kelly. We used to be a team back at the time. We had a mission. I will give you this file, inside there are all the details you need, but I beg you, do not reveal the information to anyone until the time is right. Can you do it?" Paula asked Abby.

"I will." she answered. Paula gave her the file, and Abby opened it. She was reading the papers for fifteen minutes at least before she close the file and turned her eyes to Paula.

"I don't care, whatever happened is in the past now. The only thing matters is that you are well and here. So is Kelly if I am right." Abby said

"Yes Abs, she is well, another agent is assign to protect her." Paula said looking at the floor the whole time.

"OK, does Gibbs knows?" Abby asked again keeping her voice steady.

"SecNav would tell him, he probably already knows."

"Good then." Abby said and she smiled again. "If it is that way, let's make breakfast!" she said with her usual smile on her lips again.

**A/N: I know I am terrible for not posting for so long but I really had no idea what to write, nothing seemed to be good enough. I had lost all of my saved documents and now I have to re-write them, I had brought all of the dead people back to life and now I have nada, nothing.**

**Anyway thank you all if you have stick with this story for so long. I am grateful that you reviewed and added this story to your favorite and to your alert list. **

**Thank you so much!**

**Next chapter= Gibbs founds out that he needs to protect an other agent... **


	24. Gibbs and his second agent

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS...**

**WARNING!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this story is most defiantly not for you. **

_**Last chapter**_

"_Good then." Abby said and she smiled again. "If it is that way, let's make breakfast!" she said with her usual smile on her lips again._

**Next Chapter**

Gibbs woke up in his basement, he looked around him for the source of the annoying noise and he found it. His cell phone was ringing and vibrating on his working bench. He went and Pick it up. He saw it was a private call.

"Gibbs!" he said

"_Hello Agent Gibbs. We talk again!" _

"Hello, Sir! Is there any changes?" he asked hoping for a positive answer so he could go and look for his daughter.

"_Yes and No, agent Gibbs, You need to go and pick up your next agent. In two hours. I have contact with Leon Vance and he has given you and your team the free to take vacation time for the next four days. That's how much time you need to protect your two agents, after that they will be free to go back to their lives. Is that clear Agent Gibbs?" _SecNav said

"Ye sir, where do I need to go?" Gibbs said.

"_There were you found the last agent, I hope you remember the place."_

"I do sir."

"_Good agent Gibbs. Well I have to hung up now."_

"Sir can I ask you something?" Gibbs asked.

"_OF course go ahead agent Gibbs."_

"When I will be able to find my daughter? Where is she? Is she OK?"

"_Don't worry agent Gibbs, in four days when this mission is over your daughter will come to the NCIS headquarters."_

"Why she is will come there?"

"_Because she will work there, as an agent. I can't say anything more you will find out about everything when this mission is over, OK?"_

"OK, sir. Have a nice day."

"_Have a nice day too,agent Gibbs." _

Jethro sat on his bed looking at the white wall blankly his mind was wandering at all the things had changed over the last few days. Then he heard a knock on the door and he answered "What is it Mike?"

"Are you OK probie?" Mike said with his ear on the door.

"I am fine Mike, what is wrong? Do you need anything?" Gibbs said and opened the door causing Mike to stumble and almost fell down onto Gibbs feet.

"You were eavesdropping Mike?" Gibbs said as he helped him onto his feet.

"How funny probie, what was the phone call about?" Mike said as he faked a smile.

"Nothing for you to care about Mike. You will stay here and soon we will have company." Gibbs said and walked out of the bedroom.

"OK, probie, I will cook if that's the case." Mike said to Gibbs back, since this was the only thing he saw.

"OK, Michelle, remember what we said last night." Jenny said to the young girl.

"I remember director. I will wait for agent Gibbs give him the file and then stay at his place for four days and try not to get killed." Michelle said as she was stroking her son back to sleep. "Should I leave Jimmy here or take him with me?" Michelle said hoping the answer to be the second. She really didn't want to leave Jimmy alone. He was the most valuable think in her life.

"I think you should take him with you Michelle, after all, this will calm Gibbs down. He always soften up in frond of children." Kate said looking at Jenny.

"I agree with you Kate, Gibbs really has a weakness for kids." Jenny said as she looked at Jake who was sleeping peaceful to his little bed. He was like a leaving image of his father, except for the eyes, he had Jenny's eyes. She had named him Jackson Jasper, from hers and Jethro's father, she remembered the day she had found out about the reconciliation he had with his father. It was the day Michelle had joined their company. In her dreams she was seeing Jethro, Jake playing in the garden, occasionally her father and Jethro's father were joining the game. They were happy, laughing. She with Kelly, Abby, Ziva, Kate, Tali and Paula were sometimes inside the house, sometimes cooking, sometimes watching TV, other times they were out for shopping. Tim, Tony, Jimmy, Ducky, Ari and Jerald were there too. Playing with their children, nephews, nieces... A real happy family...

"It's time to go." Michelle said.

"Good Luck." Kate said smiling.

"Car is waiting" Ari said. "Do you want me to drive you there?"

"I would rather that, Jimmy is not so used with his car seat." Michelle said. Ari took her suitcase and she placed Jimmy better in her arms...

"Well until next time, Goodbye." Michelle said and she nodded to the people behind her, people which were like her family...

Gibbs was waiting at the same place he waited last time by the river. He saw a young lady coming to his place, she had a baby in her arms and a Suitcase was waiting by her. She looked familiar and as much as he was going closer to her he recognized her more and more. When he was in the rage that he could see her face he thought he lost it... Michelle Lee was dead... she was dead for almost One and half years... he was the one who shoot her, but still here is she with a baby in her arms...

"Agent Gibbs" she said quietly.

"Are you the agent?" he asked.

"Yes." she said.

"Get in the car, I'll take the suitcase." he just said to her. Michelle followed his orders blindly and got into the car. It was not even fifteen minutes later when they were already leaving... They were going to his place and Michelle was seeing a huge fight coming...

**A/N: OK, here is the next chapter... I hope you like it and enjoy it. I will try to post the next chapter before weekend. :) **

**Thank you all for your reviews, for putting this story to your alert or favorite list...**

**Until next time Bye! **

**NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Gibbs and Michelle have a nice, let's say, quite talk... (as quite as it can be with Mike there)**


	25. Gibbs talks to Missy

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS...**

**WARNING!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this story is most defiantly not for you. **

_**Last chapter**_

_Michelle followed his orders blindly and got into the car. It was not even fifteen minutes later when they were already leaving... They were going to his place and Michelle was seeing a huge fight coming... _

**Next Chapter**

Michelle saw agent Gibbs house it seems cozy somehow.

"Here we are." Gibbs said. He opened his door and led her to the inside of the living room. "Mike we are back! I hope you cooked something!" Mike appeared from the kitchen covered with flour from the head to the feet. Michelle couldn't control her laugh when she saw him.

"Seeing something funny, Asian girl? Huh? Tell me? Do you?" Mike said with an almost dead glare. But before Michelle even have the chance to argue and Gibbs the chance to ask for what's going on Mike noticed the child on Michelle's arms. "Hey buddy! How are you? DO you remember uncle Mike?" he said as he went closer to Michelle and took the child to his arms. Jimmy almost immediately reacted to his presence, "Of course you remember uncle Mike. You like uncle Mike, Don't you?" he said as he was making faces to Jimmy who was smiling soundly.

Gibbs was looking stunned at his old friend his mind went immediately to his and Jenny's child. It was the second they had lost... The first one was a girl, he had no idea the gender of their second child but something was telling him it was a boy. Sadness came over his head as he thought of the family h could have if he wasn't that idiot. If he was listening to her, if he had gone after her all those years ago, now they could be married, maybe their daughter would have been able to see the outside world, maybe she could have a chance to grown up, to be a wonderful young lady like her sister, like Kelly, if he wasn't an idiot maybe the man who was making faces to a young baby could be himself and the baby might be his and Jenny's son. But no he couldn't have that now because he was a coward and he didn't followed her, he didn't stopped her from going to L.A. Alone. He wasn't able to hear her callings for help. He disappoint the only person in the whole world who he should let down or disappoint.

"You two, three, sit down now! And tell me everything!' he barked to them trying to get out of his head the image of a mini him and a mini Jenny playing in the back yard. It was painful enough to know that he let down two children and if you count the fact that all those years he believed Kelly was dead and didn't check it, he let down three children, HIS children, he let down his children and their mothers because he let them get killed... No, he got them killed, he got them killed for not being there, he wasn't there to protect them...

"Well probie you have read the file, do you need any more info?" Mike said as he had still in his arms little Jimmy

"Yeah Mike, and let's start with the how on earth Michelle is alive when I shoot her, and let's get to the next two questions first who's the baby's father and second how in hell are you standing here in frond of me when I was the one who killed you!" Gibbs was almost crazy.

"Agent Gibbs, please, can you relax. I will explain everything." Michelle said really worried that Gibbs will blow or something...

"All this time I was in witnesses protection, the scene which you took part, that supposed death of me was all an act I faked it, well not alone, but you get the main point. I was wearing a vest. The bullets didn't hit me, but they hit the blood I had stored under my shirt. The little bags blow and it seemed to be like I was bleeding... As about your second question the answer is that I was pregnant when I staged the whole thing. Trust me I had to get away to save my life and my child's life. He was an unborn baby, it wasn't his fight to give he is still an innocent soul and whatever have done in the past must not come and haunt him, that's why I have done all those. Not to save my own ass, but for him. And for his father, I didn't want him to get hurt, he didn't deserve it. He is far too good for it." Michelle had tears in her eyes, every time she was talking about Jimmy the same thing... she was in tears...

"Well, very special agent Lee I think that probie here wants to know the name of the father, and not to hear you rumpling about the difficulties and the unfair of your life... Give him a name!" Mike said as he laid the baby on the self made bad he had made on Gibbs armchair. He had placed the armchair facing the wall and stuffed pillows between the wall and the baby. Michelle turned and throw a death glare to Mike, Gibbs on the other side looked at Mike like he was already dead.

"What?" Mike said "That's what you want to know, and trust me we have more important things that the sad story of the very special agent Lee here!" Mike said and left the room smiling to himself.

"Well Mike is right I do want to know the name." Gibbs said

"Are you sure you want to know?" Michelle said looking at her sleeping son.

"If I didn't want to I wouldn't have asked." Gibbs said to Michelle. He put his hand on her chin and raised her face there where he could see the tears into her eyes.

"It's Jimmy, Jimmy Palmer." Michelle wasn't able to hide her tears anymore she let them flow freely. Gibbs hugged the young woman and let her cry on his shoulder. He was stunned Jimmy Palmer a father? Sadness had taken over his heart completely now. Jimmy Palmer in few days would have the woman of his life, his son and a little girl which was like daughter to him Amanda Michelle's sister From nothing he would have a family to wait for him at home and the only thing he would have was an empty house with a boat in the basement. He might have his daughter Kelly, if she was willing to forgive him for not looking for her all those years. He could have her but for how long she would stay with him? A year maybe two or three, then she will find a boyfriend, a fiance, a husband and he will be alone again. She was a grown woman she might already have a boyfriend or a fiance. If she ever welcome him back to her life she would defiantly have her own life to live. He would be alone after the end of the mission just as he was when this mission had started.

Mike was staring them both from his spot behind the kitchen door. He let a deep sign at the image in frond of him. It has taken almost all of his self control not to barge inhere and tell him right there and then the whole truth, the truth about his lady director about his daughter, about his two and half son, he wanted to tell him about his little boy, he wanted to tell him about his habits about the how much he looked like him. Like father like son, Jenny usually said. And he was absolutely sure this was true. Little Jake had him father's guts. He had strong will, and strong lungs as he remembered from the first months of his life...

_FLASHBACK._

"_What I am going to do Mike? He is so little, so vulnerable I don't even know how to hold him! What kind of mother am I?" Jenny said with the tears steaming down her face. Jake was finally sleeping peacefully after two Jenny had feet him. when he was hungry he wanted to be feed immediately, when he wanted a hug, he wasn't willing to wait long, when he needed to be changed he wanted to be changed the soonest. _

"_You'll do grate, don't worry. It takes time until a woman get used to the idea of being mother, and most women have their pregnancy to get used to the idea, you hadn't, you spent the first two months of your pregnancy fearing that you might get killed by one of your own people, and the next five in a coma. And suddenly you woke up seven months pregnant and with no one to support you, or mare likely, without the father of the child there to support you. You woke up and you had to deal with the fact that you came close not only to lose your son but to die too. I understand it's hard, but you are not a bad mother. Kelly proves that. She was broken when you two met, and look at her now, she is a strong independent woman, a federal agent, planing on getting married. You made her like that, you made her from scratch, you did that no one else. Relax and you will learn. Your mother instinct will take over eventually, until then you have us to help you." Mike said to her as he took her into his arms, he heard her sobs and he felt her tears staining his shirt. She was crying more that it was normal but Mike had guest it was because of her high levels of hormones. He also knew the only way to fix it was to call down there Gibbs, he would calm her down, calm his son down, and eventually calm him down..._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Kelly was sitting in the living room, Ziva was in the kitchen and Ducky had gone for shopping. She was reading the book she had lend from Ziva when she saw her cell phone vibrating. She had a text message from her mom. All done with Michelle. Now it's your turn. Ari and the twins will be there. Move into Ducky's place. Kelly smiled satisfied with the information she took.

"Who was on the phone?" Ziva asked as she came from kitchen.

"From the mission. Tomorrow we need to move into Ducky's house, we will have company. SecNav will brief you tomorrow morning." Kelly said trying to make it seem simple.

"Oh great an other agent!" she said.

"Yes, but trust me you are going to like tomorrow's meeting" Kelly said with her eyes shining. Yeah one thing for sure she would enjoy the meeting!

Tony and Tali were eating breakfast together, she and Ziva were so alike. Their faces were similar, but the eyes were just the same. Same warm brown color same fire in them.

"Tony I want to ask you a question. How are you with kids?" Tali asked knowing who was going to be the next agent.

"Well it depends, usually I don't face many problems but there are always exceptions to confirm the rules." Tony said

"OK, because the next agent will have with her her daughter. Her three years old daughter."

"When is she coming?" Tony asked

"The day after tomorrow." Tali said. They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. They hadn't many things to say, or more likely there were not so many things they were allowed to talk about.

"Paula do you want cornflakes or pancakes?" Abby said from the kitchen to Paula who was sitting in the leaving room.

"Well whatever you want Abby, I eat both." she said "By the way were is Timothy?"

"He went for shopping. He will be back at any minute." Abby answered

"Well are the two of you together?" Paula said and she heard the spoon to leave Abby's hand and land on the floor.

"What made you thing that Timmy and I are more than friends?" Abby said with her voice unusually high.

"Well the fact that the two of you were snogging into the car yesterday at Norfolk." Paula said as a matter of fact.

"Well we are together, but you can't tell anyone! Please we still are trying to see if we can have a chance to work this out. We don't want to rush things you get me?" she said.

"I do Abby, but if you want my opinion, I think the two of you will be just great! You are mend to be together." she said looking into Abby's eyes.

Michelle's sobs had calm down and Gibbs let her free from his arms.

"Thank you." she said with her voice barely above a whisper.

"you are welcomed. Missy." Gibbs said to her with a smile...

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. From now and on our agents will face those faces they thought they will never see again, and some faces that they didn't know they even exist...**

**NEXT CHAPTER = **

**Ziva and Kelly move into Ducky's house and they find the file with the information about the location and the description of their new agent... only problem, he has two six years old boys... **


	26. The file Ziva, Kelly and Ducky

**Disclaimer: No, NCIS is not mine... :'(**

**WARNING!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this story is most defiantly not for you. **

**A/N: I know that in the summary I said this takes place two and half years after J.D., but this was just a stupid mistake. It's actually before E.J. Comes to NCIS... Sorry if this whole mess confused you, I've noticed only yesterday (stupid me!) **

_**Last chapter**_

_Michelle's sobs had calm down and Gibbs let her free from his arms. "Thank you." she said with her voice barely above a whisper. "you are welcomed. Missy." Gibbs said to her with a smile..._

**Next Chapter**

Ziva woke up at 06:00, she saw the clock nest to her bed. It was still farr too early to call Ducky. He deserved some sleep after last night, they had stayed awake until very late hours. Ducky was very eager to learn about their time in Europe.

They told him everything, even their most dark secrets. Like that time that Jenny lost her child...

_FLASHBACK_

"_Who are you?" the man asked her once again. Jenny wasn't talking, her thoughts were on her child. Her little princess. She wasn't moving. Had she felt the danger? Or? No! She refused to even think about the other possibility_

"_I asked you!" the man said again loosing his patience "Who are you!" he asked almost screaming at Jenny. Ziva was looking at the whole scene in frond of her from her hidden place across Jenny. She made a sign to Ari and Kate and the three of them shoot at the same time. Jenny looked a little bit surprised, she knew her team will never let her on her own but at the same time she wasn't expecting anything like that. As they took down all the men in the room they broke in, relieved to see Jenny unharmed. At the moment Jenny felt a small movement from inside her belly, a movement which mend that her precious child was fine. Kate quickly went and untied the ropes which were keeping Jenny hostage _

"_We need to run. Do you think you can handle it?" Ari asked her quietly to her, his voice was full with concern. _

"_Yes I can" she answered back._

"_OK, on the count of three" Ari said._

"_One" they all got their guns ready_

"_Two" they moved to the door_

"_Three!" then Hell broke loose..._

_Gunshots were heard from every corner. True they got out of there alive but not unharmed..._

_Ari had taken two rounds, one on the arm, he later was joking about his injury claiming that it got him out of a pile of paperwork, and a second one on the abdomen._

_Kate took one round on her thigh but she made full recovery. Only a small scar was there to remind her what happened._

_Ziva was the luckiest. She got scratched by a bullet on her left arm. So apart form that and few bruises she was the healthiest of all. _

_Jenny was in worst shape of all of them. She took a round on her right side. She got out of the surgery and it seems that she and the child will make it after all. The next morning the complications came. She had blood spreading down her thighs and a terrible pain on her lower abdomen. Half an hour later it was all done..._

"_The baby wasn't strong enough" those were the last words the doctor told them._

_END OF FLASHBACK _

Ducky was listening to everything as quietly as he could. By the end of Ziva's and Kelly's story he had tears rolling down his face " I do not tend to cry very often." he said to them "but today I could not help it."

Ziva walked into her bathroom and turned on the warm water, she needed as nothing else a hot bath...

Kelly woke up and looked around her. Ziva's belongings were around her and she realized that she had fallen asleep on the couch and not in the spare room. She stood up from there were she was lying and walked to the kitchen "God! I need coffee!" she wishpered.

Ziva finished her bath and went to put on some fresh clothes. As soon as she was dressed she opened her bedroom door and smelled the coffee. The strong smell tingling her nose.

"Kelly, are you up?" Ziva asked from across the leaving room.

"In the kitchen! Got coffee, want some?" Kelly asked her.

"Yeah I could use a cup." Ziva said as she moved closer to Kelly and took the cup she was offering.

"I am going to call Ducky, to move into his place." Ziva said.

"OK Ziva, I know that!" Kelly said frowning. She never liked to be told what to do.

"Well I was informing you, in case you forget it. I wasn't asking your permission." Ziva said moving her head to the left. "I am calling Ducky." with that Ziva left the now empty cup on the room and left the kitchen.

"_Dr Mallard here." Ducky said. _

"Good Morning Ducky. I am sorry if I waked you up." Ziva said apologizing.

"_No problem my dear, but tell me why is this early call for? Is Kelly fine?" Ducky asked a little bit worried._

"We are fine Ducky, we are both fine. I called you to ask you if we could move into your house for the next three days, as long as the mission is on."

"_Well my dear, I would be glad! I have an empty big house here..."_

"OK Ducky we will be there in an hour." Ziva hung up the phone and went to her bedroom to take some clothes for her.

**Gibbs' place**

Gibbs wake up in his basement, again. He looked around everything seem to be in the same place he left them last night, but something felt different. He looked for the bottle of Bourbon he was sure he had left there last night but it was nowhere to be found, latter he realized he had a blanket on top of him. On his bench was a plate with breakfast and a cup of coffee. He went straight to the cup and saw the note next to it.

_Gibbs_

_I am sorry for all the lies I had to say. I hope you understand, I know you understand even if you don't admit it. I did all for Amanda and Jimmy. I only felt so bad that I hadn't the time to take Amanda with me... Please accept my apology and this breakfast as a move for reconciliation. _

_Michelle_

_p.s. You Bourbon is in the cupboard I place it there so you wont knock it over as you were sleeping. I also hope you didn't mind that I covered you with the blanket. _

Gibbs let a smile on his face as he read the note Michelle left him. He could feel the anger he had towards her to leave him. He had already forgive her. He drank the coffee and ate the breakfast, it was a little too spicy for his taste but he didn't mind right now he could really use it. He took the empty plate and the cup and went upstairs. Michelle was sitting alone at the kitchen's table.

"Good Morning, Gibbs." she said not quite sure if he had forgave her or not.

"Good Morning Michelle. Thanks." He said as he show with his head movement the empty now plate and cup. "Where is Mike?" he asked.

"With Jimmy upstairs. He watch him sleep. I thing it's creepy, but he was doing that since Jimmy was born." Michelle said and the truth was that Mike was really watching the babies which were living with him sleep. He never explained why to anyone. And No one ever question him...

**Tony's apartment.**

"Hey Tony, you're up!" Tali said smiling, again.

'She does that often' Tony though. "Good Morning Sunshine" he says to her. She stuck her tongue out to mock him.

"Well better Sunshine than Scrooge McDuck, no one likes the fun breaker!" she said to him as he walked by her and went to his bedroom again.

Tali stood up and followed him. She knocked his door and waited "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah come." Tony said from inside.

Tali walked inside and saw Tony sitting on the left side of the bed.

"How is thing going between you and Ziva? Everything fine?" She asked.

Tony let a smile on his face "We are good. She actually forgave me for my stupidity."

**Mallard's resident. **

Ziva and Kelly were outside Ducky's house. Kelly got out of the car and saw the house. It was big indeed and very beautiful too. The two women walked to the frond door and ringed the bell. Ducky appeared in less than a minute and let them in. he was like ten years younger when he was dressed in his pajama bottom and a t-shirt.

"My dears, come in, please," He said and let them get in the house. As soon as they were in Ducky gave them the file that had been delivered to him this morning. Ziva took it in her hands and read it. After fifteen minutes she turned to the other two people in the room.

"Well Ziva, dear what does it say?" Ducky asked.

"I will go outside the FBI HQ, I have to leave now. I need to be there in two hours. The agent is male, late thirty maybe early forty, Brown hair , brown eyes quite tall, around six feet. And he will be caring his twins sons with him." Ziva said to them.

"Oh Dear, in that case Kelly and I will prepare another two of the guest rooms. Does it says how old are his children?" Ducky asked.

"Around six." Ziva said and left the house to go to the FBI HQ...

**A/N: OK here is another chapter for all of you who have stayed with this story for so long. I feel very happy because I never expected to have 90 reviews on this story and I am very, very happy. I will try to put two more chapters until Sunday, because from Monday I will be back at school and the updates won't be so frequently. Still I will try to update one chapter every week. I love you all and thank you so very much for your reviews, for putting my story to your favorite or alert list, or for just reading the story... **

**Bye for now and remember! Leave a review to tell me what you are thinking for this story... Please? I love to hear your opinions, even your ideas...**


	27. Family Reunion and a new family appears

**Disclaimer: No, NCIS is not mine... :'(**

**WARNING!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this story is most defiantly not for you. **

**Last chapter**

"_Oh Dear, in that case Kelly and I will prepare another two of the guest rooms. Does it says how old are his children?" Ducky asked._

"_Around six." Ziva said and left the house to go to the FBI HQ... _

_**Next Chapter**_

Ziva was looking around the parking area of the FBI HQ she was waiting to see her agent but he or his children were no where to be found. She was a little bit angry he was supposed to be there ten minutes ago. This remind her her brother Ari, he was like that, when they had a date he was always late! Only to make her angry. Then she saw two young boys with brown hair running to her and she immediately felt her blood frozen. A man very familiar ever with his sunglasses on was running behind them, trying to get them, unsuccessfully.

"Kids!" he said. Ziva understood he was her agent. No father was calling his children like that, but he didn't want to tell their names a lout.

The kids turned to see their father and the one which seemed to be the most active said "But Dad she is" his brother put his hand over his mouth and said "Hey! Mom said not to tell anything as long as we are outdoors!" The man shake his head and took his sons' hands. He walked to her. Ziva saw that and went to her car, the man followed her and open the back door to let his sons in, Ziva was seeing the sweetness this man was tugging the belts of his sons, how he smiled at them and couldn't help but think how her brother would have been if he had the chance to meet his child. He never found out that Kate was pregnant when she died. She still couldn't believe that he killed her...

The ride to Ducky's house was rather quite. The two boys where looking outside their windows the city, it was their first time in Washington and Ziva could feel their enthusiasm.

"First time in Washington?" she asked the man next to her.

"For the kids, yes. For me no" he said. Ziva thought that his voice was reminding her of her brother but she pushed the thought away. Only his memory could tear her apart.

"OK here we are." Ziva said.

The man opened his door and went back to help his boys.

"Wow, dad look how big is this house." the one boy said. Ziva was thinking that this boy's eyes were exactly like Ari's

"Yes Tony, is very big house. A good doctor lives here. I have talked to you about him, and mommy too." the man said.

"Yes daddy I remember." the boy named Tony said with a huge smile on his face.

"Daddy, is aunty Kelly here?" the other boy asked. His eyes were like Kate's, Ziva couldn't help but notice the reassemble.

"Yes Don, she is here. She told you that." he said to his other child.

"Well why don't we move inside?" Ziva said.

"Of course aunt Ziva!" both the boys said and run into the house when they saw Kelly opening the door...

The man walked in the house last...

Ducky was sitting in the living room, Ziva was looking at Kelly who was receiving a bone crush hug from the two young boys.

"Well, Don, Tony why don't you follow me to see your room?" Kelly said. She knew it was time to leave the three of them alone.

"Yeah!" they boys cheered and followed her to the next floor.

"Well who are you?" Ziva said.

The man took out his sunglasses and looked straight to Ziva.

"It's me sis. Ari. I know! I know this seems crazy to you but please let me explain! I beg you both. Let me explain!" Ari said as he saw his sister's hand already on her SIG.

"Ziva dear let him talk." Ducky said to Ziva. He didn't know why he was defending Ari, but something was telling him it was going to be good.

"Thank you Ducky, can I call you that?" Ari asked. Ducky nodded letting him know that he was fine with that.

" Well the truth is that the whole scene was staged. It's called scotoma, we made your eyes to see what we wanted you to see. He had doubles, the woman who died in Kate's place had blood infection, uncured. She looked like Kate and she offered to take her place, after all she only had a month to live and and it wasn't going to be a nice one. She was already loosing her abilities, she lost her license to carry a gun and to work on the field. And yes before you ask she was a protector agent in witnesses protection service." Ari said

"And you? I killed you Ari. I know what I saw!" Ziva said

"No sis. You didn't. The same think as with Kate. Please forgive me my sister. I never wanted to lie to you, but you know, I had no other choice." Ari was moving close to his sister slowly, hoping that she wouldn't hurt him too much.

"And the kids? Who's the mother?" Ziva asked.

"Caitlin. Who else?" Ari said. Ducky looked at both of them stunned, when he interrupted their conversation.

"You mean that Caitlin is alive?"

"Yes Ducky, she is." Ari's face was lighten up when he remembered his beautiful wife.

Kelly came down the stairs and saw Ziva hugging Ari tightly, she also heard her whisper "I really missed you brother. I really did." As soon as Ziva set him free Ducky mover to him and shakes his hand. His words were sunk into Kelly's heart. "You are welcomed to our family Ari." Kelly saw Ari's eyes, they were glistering. So many things had changed over the last years. He was not the same heartless bastard they thought he was. He had an emotional side and he was letting it on the surface more than before.

"Well the kids were enthusiastic over their room, they said they love it!" Kelly said with a smile over her lips. "Have you told them?" she asked Ari.

"Yes I did." He answered, with his smile still attached on his face.

"And for the kids? All of the kids?" she asked knowing that he probably hadn't mention it all.

"What does she means all of the kids?" Ziva asked with a smile on her face she loved kids. And she just had found out that she had two wonderful nephews maybe more.

"Well Caitlin and I have another child, a little girl. She is three years old. Tali Ziva Haswari, that's her name." Ari said and took out a family photo from his wallet There was Kate and Ari sitting in the middle in frond of the blue ocean. Kate had in her feet a young girl, not older than three years old. She had long brown hair and warm brown eyes. She was Kate's daughter through and through. On Ari's left side was the boy which looked like him "He is Donald Timothy Haswari, Caitlin missed you all and we decide to name the kids after the team members, Our first born is named after you, Ducky and and Timothy and the younger twin here" Ari showed the other boy next to Kate "Here is Antony Jethro Haswari, named after Tony and Gibbs." Ziva was smiling when she heard that her brother and her sister-in-law named their kids after the team. Ducky on the other hand had tears forming in his eyes. He walked close to Ari and gave him a hug. "Thank you" he said. "I am deeply honored" Ducky left the three old friends alone as he went to see the boys. Yes they had came in his life unexpectedly but he was planning on taking the role Abby had gave to him, The grandfather of the family...

**A/N: Here is an other chapter in the next Is Tony and his new agent...**

**Well guess who that can be (it's not that difficult) **

**Bye! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: No, NCIS is not mine... :'(**

**WARNING!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this story is most defiantly not for you. **

**Last chapter**

_Ducky left the three old friends alone as he went to see the boys. Yes they had came in his life unexpectedly but he was planning on taking the role Abby had gave to him, The grandfather of the family..._

**Next Chapter**

Tony woke up and saw the clock on his bedside table, it was 10:00 in the morning and he had time off, why then his damn phone was now ringing like devil possess? He was trying to ignore it for almost ten minutes now and the person which was calling insisted and left him no other choice than to pick it up. He saw the caller's id and it was a private call, 'what the hell?' he thought the only person who was calling him from a private line was... 'Oh, oh' SecNav! Tony picked up his cell immediately and answer it.

"Special Agent DiNozzo." he said trying to hide his sleepy voice.

"_Agent DiNozzo, I am sorry if I woke you up, but you need to go and pick up your second agent. Female medium high, brunet, with brown eyes. She will have with her her three years old daughter. I am sure that you will be just fine, with well, three women in your apartment." _SecNav joked.

"Yeah, I thing so sir. I am going great with my first agent, so I think that Jimmy and I will go just as great with this agent and her child." Tony said.

"_Great Agent DiNozzo, great. Well same place as the last time, in about two hours. Everything clear?" _he asked

"Yes sir, crystal." Tony answered.

SecNav hung up and Tony went to his closet to get dressed. He found his blue jeans and put them on. Then he slipped on a red polo t-shirt Ziva had bought for him on his first birthday they spent together, when she first came in U.S.A. So many years ago... As soon as he was ready he went to the leaving room only to find Palmer sitting there with Tali, talking quietly. Once they realize Tony was there they stopped immediately. Tali stood up from her position on the couch and gave to Tony a cup of coffee.

"I told to Jimmy about today's mission, I hope you don't mind, do you?" she asked him.

"No, I don't mind at all. That's what you two were talking before I came in?" he asked

"Of course yes Tony, what else?" she answered with a smile showing up on her face.

"Ok of that is, then Jimmy and I need to go, please I want to find the place in one peace when I come back so DO NOT cook, or do ANYTHING at ALL in the kitchen apart from taking things from the refrigerator. OK? Please?" he asked as he remembered last night's event when Tali tried to thank him by cooking to him dinner. She almost blow up the whole kitchen.

"Haha, Tony, this was just a moment of weakness." She answered sarcastically to him.

Tony shacked his head and made a node to Jimmy to follow him. He couldn't tell anything to Tali she had him warped around her little finger, almost like her sister...

**A/N: Hey! This is just a small chapter but I hope you will enjoy it, but DO NOT worry I hope in a couple of days probably by 10/6/2011 I will update the next chapter. Thank you all for reading and please! let a review behind ! :)**


	29. Tony and Kate

**Disclaimer: Santa Clause didn't bring me NCIS for Christmas so no I do not own NCIS.**

**WARNING!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this story is most defiantly not for you. **

**A/N: I don't speak Spanish and the phrase I wrote in Spanish I used Google translator. So if anyone knows Spanish please tell me if it's wrong or right. Thanks!**

**Last Chapter **

_"Haha, Tony, this was just a moment of weakness." She answered sarcastically to him._

_Tony shacked his head and made a node to Jimmy to follow him. He couldn't tell anything to Tali she had him warped around her little finger, almost like her sister..._

**Next Chapter**

Tony and Jimmy were sitting in Tony's car outside of Jenny's old house once again. Tony remembered the house of his former director Not long ago it was standing there a beautiful mansion. Now this place was empty, what was left from the house was standing there like a ghost of it's former glory and beauty...

Jimmy saw a young woman with light brown hair coming to them, she was holding in her arms a young girl not older than three years, the girl had long brown hair and fair complexion which was shinning from the morning sun.

"Tony, I think we found them." Jimmy said and showed the woman to Tony.

"Wait here Jimmy, this might be a trick. Be ready to start the car." Tony said as he saw the woman, she seemed to be familiar, he just couldn't tell from where.

Tony got out of the car and Jimmy went to the driver's seat.

"Excuse me lady, I am special agent Antony DiNozzo, may I help you?" He asked politely as he got out his badge

"Yes hide your badge and hug me pretending I am your sister." She whispered to him. Her voice was familiar too and Tony realized she was the agent he was looking for.

"Hey Sis." He started and hugged her tightly. "How's my little niece?" He asked the little girl. Which seemed to recognize him. Somehow...

"I am good uncle Tony!" The girl answered cheerfully. "Uncle Tony, mama!" the girl said again looking at her mom this time.

"Yes baby I know." her mom said quietly. "Well, Tony can we go home? Your niece is tired." she said smiling. Tony looked her smile and was one hundred percent sure he had seen it before, but she couldn't be... No the owner of that smile was dead for... well any years, because the owner of that smile was... none other that spacial agent Caitlin Todd...

The drive home was quick. The traffic was almost none existent, which was strange.

"Mama, when we will go home? I'm tired." the little girl said putting.

"Don't worry baby girl soon, if uncle Tony hasn't moved out from where he was leaving six years ago. Have you uncle Tony?" she asked him. Tony almost froze when he heard that but he was determinate to keep playing this role until he and the mystery- familiar woman where alone.

"No, I still live there." He answered.

In less that ten minutes later they were standing outside of Tony's apartment. Tony opened the back door of his car and let them out of it. Jimmy told him that her would carry their bags inside and Tony led them inside.

Once they were outside of his door, he unlocked the door and let Tali know that they were there.

"Tali I am back home! I brought company!" Tony said.

"Oh! Well did you bring my sister-in law and my niece home! great!" Tali said and stood up from the couch. She went to the little girl which now was on her feet next to her mother.

"Mi Tallia poco, ¿cómo estás bebé? No he visto por lo que parece las edades a mí! Te extrañé tanto! " Tali said in Spanish to the little girl.

"Yo también tía! Te extrañé mucho, papá no está aquí, él está con mi tía, otros se lo sabías? " the girl said with the the question clear in her eyes.

"Sí, bebé, niña lo sabía, pero no te preocupes que no tardará en llegar, después de todo lo que tenemosaquí, tío Tony!" Tali said smiling warm to the girl. Tony realize they were talking about him and the girl's father but before he could react the mother which had came back from the bathroom said to the girl "No Spanish here, Tallia, English!" she said . Tony turned around and saw a woman he thought to be dead, He thought was lost forever. Kate...

"What DiNozzo have you seen a ghost?" she asked

"Yeah, I saw one!" he answered. Kate came close to him and slap him on the back of his head.

"Do you believe I am no ghost?" She asked his smiling mischievous.

"Well it defiantly hurt." He said smiling to Kate. Tony walked to her and she started talking "Tony I am so sorry-" but he cut her as he hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much Katie! So much! I don't care how you are alive or why you are alive I just care that you are here. I missed you sis." he said to her ear only for her hear. "Te he echado de su hermana." he repeated in Spanish.

The little girl smiled and clapped saying "Look mama uncle Tony speaks Spanish!"

"I know baby girl. Tony I think you deserve to know some things." Kate started

"You and Ari are married" Tony blurred out before he even think about it.

"How did you knew!" Kate asked shocked

"Tali asked if I brought her sister- in law and her niece home. So unless Ziva and Tali have an other brother we don't know about it has to be Ari, after all as you and my beautiful and extremely smart niece point out I know Spanish and your child said to her aunt that Daddy is with her other aunt, a.k.a. Ziva, I am sure that Rachel would not be in charge to protect an agent, since she isn't even an official member of NCIS." Tony smiled, he knew that something was going on between Kate and Ari. He could bet on it. He actually did, but the bet had gone dead when Kate and Ari disappeared, and not died as it seemed back then. Well he might had to go and ask his winnings from McLooser, when this mission was over...

Tali took little Tallia and put her to sleep, for the rest of the night Tony and Kate were filling in each other to what they had lost... It took them all night but they didn't complain... It was the start to heal their broken relationship... To became brother and sister once again...

**A/N: So here is the chapter I promised! I want you all to know that the next chapter might be late A LOT because my laptop has problems, this chapter is up thanks to my brother who let me use his PC I hope the problem to be solved soon and when it s I will post as many chapters as I can. Since I will have to write them the traditional way [(paper and pen) So Gibbs like!] **

**Any way thank you all for reading my story please forgive me if I made any mistakes, I have no beta and English aren't my first language. **

**The Spanish phrases mean : First one : "My little Tallia, how are you baby? I haven't seen you for what it seem ages to me! I missed you so much!" **

**Second One: "Me too auntie! I missed you so much, Daddy isn't here, he is with my other auntie did you knew?"**

**Third One: "Yes baby girl I knew that, but don't worry he will be here soon, After all we have uncle Tony here!" **

**Fourth One : "I missed you sister."**

**Until next time Bye!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: No, NCIS is not mine... :'(**

**WARNING!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this story is most defiantly not for you. **

**Last chapter**

_Tali took little Tallia and put her to sleep, for the rest of the night Tony and Kate were filling in each other to what they had lost... It took them all night but they didn't complain... It was the start to heal their broken relationship... To became brother and sister once again.._

**Next Chapter**

Kate was settled in Tony's place. Everything were moving smoothly for now. Tali was always with her niece. She loves her so much that Kate often things that in case that anything happen to her and Ari she would be relaxed and happy to know that Tali will look after her children and she will give them the same love and care that she will give...

Gibbs was looking at the baby which was sleeping calmly on his armchair. Michelle was sleeping next to him in a position which seemed to be awfully uncomfortable, so Gibbs walked to her and put a pillow under her head, then he slowly moved her legs into a better position and tugged her carefully with a warm blanket.

Abby woke up and looked next to her, she was shocked because she couldn't find anywhere Tim, he wasn't next to her at the bed, and the water wasn't on which meant that he wasn't in the bathroom either. "Tim?" she asked "Tim are you here?" she asked again a little more lout this time. Paula came in the bedroom with her eyes clouded from the sleep "He is not here, he had a call from SecNav and left, he didn't want to wake you, I wasn't that lucky thought." She said as a small smile had appeared on her lips.

"What did SecNav wanted? Has Timmy said anything?" Abby asked

"No he didn't but for what I know our company is going to have a few more members" Paula said smiling knowingly to the young Goth.

…...

Tim was standing outside the airfield were Jenny was held hostage so many years ago. He had a call from SecNav telling him to go there and wait until his agent came, few minutes after the call was ended Tim got this massage _'She is very important, the agent, You have to protect her better than your own life, she and her son MUST be safe and sound until tomorrow. Agent McGee there is a chance she might insist that she will be fine on her own but do not I repeat DO NOT let her go anywhere without you or Miss Sciuto. Get ready for your mission! Do Not Fail!' _those last three words Do Not Fail were spinning in his mind every other word had came out SecNav's mouth didn't frightened him that much as those three words did. He was frightened that he will fail, he was afraid that this new agent will make his life so miserable that will force him to quit. Timothy was lost in his thoughts, so he didn't saw a woman coming holding a young boy not older than two. The two of them get closer to Tim and the woman said quietly to his ear "Are we ready to leave Timmy?" Tim felt like electricity hit him but the older woman hugged him closely, "Act like I am Abby's mother. I'll explain later." Tim Hugged the woman closer and told her quite lout "I am glad you came mom, Abby will be exited, I haven't told her anything, she just wants like crazy to see her little brother." Tim then quickly led the woman and the child to his car, they needed to get back home where this mysterious lady will take out her wig and reveal her identity because she defiantly looks familiar but she couldn't be... No! Jenny Shepard was dead for over...

...Over two years!

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update but I had no time, I am sorry, just to know the updates from now and on might be a little slow but I will do my best. I just couldn't help to update this part alone because when I was first writing it was supposed to be part of the next chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoy it even if it's not that long and I will try to update the next one as soonest as I can 3 Thank you for reading this 3 **

**Please let me know what are you thinking !**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: No, NCIS is not mine... :'(**

**WARNING!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this story is most defiantly not for you.**

**Last chapter**

_No! Jenny Shepard was dead for over... _

_...Over two years!_

**New Chapter**

Tim was standing by the door with his mouth hanged open as he was watching the woman caring her son around the house, his house.

"Abby, we are... here" he called hopping that she will be awake.

Abby heard Tim's voice and came to the leaving room, she was wearing her favorite black sweatpants and her black shirt with a big red dragon on the back of it. "Oh thank God Tim!" she said when she turned her head to see the redhead woman and the blue eyed boy, she walked to them and she said to the woman which had her back turned to her, "Hello, I am Abby Sciuto and I will help agent McGee." she said her voice steady and confidence "I know who you are Abby, trust me I do" the woman said and turned around, her green eyes were shining and her face looked rounder than the last time they saw her.

"Oh my..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gibbs woke up in his basement from the sound of his cell phone, he slowly reach for it without really wanting to move but he did the effort only out of habit.

"Gibbs" he said with his voice groggy from the sleep

"_Agent Gibbs?, SecNav here, I called to tell you that your mission is coming to an end, tomorrow take your agents to the HQ and let them wait to the evidence garage, I will have the agents there informed so they will not come to be a problem to you or any of your other agents. Am I clear?" _he asked.

"Yes Sir you are clear. Anything else I need to know?Something like... I don't know, like when, or where I can find my daughter ? Maybe?" Gibbs asked remembering his anger ,which had raised the last few days since he found out about the truth for Kelly's accident all those years back, had only grown back again.

"_She will be there tomorrow agent Gibbs ,like I told you before. Don't worry, she knows about you so she will come to find you. Anything else?" SecNav asked again making Gibbs feel like an idiot_

"No, Sir" Gibbs said and hanged up the phone after SecNav. _'So this is it, tomorrow Mike, Michel and Jimmy Jr. will be out of his house and back to their lives.' _Gibbs thought but for a strange reason that make him sad, he felt like...

...like he was losing a family, all over again...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tony was sitting in the kitchen watching Kate and Tali playing with Talia again on the floor, the little girl had all of her dolls laying on the floor and every once and a while she was picking one up and changing her clothes, hair stile and etc. he was smiling, this was good, he could defiantly get used to it for the rest of his life. Jimmy had left earlier this morning, he had been called by the social services about Amanda's adoption papers, he was so close to finalize the adoption which made it feel like a dream to Palmer, he was talking about that all the time, about how happy he was for that hopping that Michelle wouldn't mind that he was taking care of her sister. Deep down Tony knew that she would be more than happy to know that Jimmy will take care of her. He was a caring man, responsible and he loved Amanda as much as he would do if she was his own child.

"Hey, daydreamer!" Kate said waving her hand in frond of his face

"Hm?" Tony said

"What were you thinking?" Kate asked, "Is Ziva, right?" she asked smiling warmly to him.

"Is that obvious?" He asked her smiling

"To me? Yes Tony, because you are my brother" she said smiling...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh my..."

"Tim, relax, I am really here you are not seeing a ghost" Jenny said her voice was soft and kind she was smiling with a small smile which was something that both Tim and Abby never expected to see ever again.

"But... but how? You were dead!" Abby said. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I was... I faked it. There were people after me. Not only Natasha or Svetlana, there were other too. I can tell you the names just yet. You will know them soon enough in about 24 hours. Tomorrow dear" she said and moved closer to Abby. Jenny slowly wrapped her arms around Abby giving her a hug. Abby sniffed a bit and hid her face to Jenny's neck.

McGee stayed silent and watched them. He was silent as well he didn't talk. He turned his head to the small boy which was sitting on the couch playing. The boy raised his head and his eyes looked straight into Tim's. He was standing there speechless this was... unbelievable...

The small black haired boy in front of his was a spitting image of his boss... Leroy Jethro Gibbs...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I am so, so sorry it took me so long to update this story. No matter how much I tried I couldn't finish this chapter. I hope you will like it even if it is late (very late) and short. **

**I am not sure when I will be able to update again but I will make sure it won't take me SOOO long again. **

**I hope you have enjoy it! **

**I am always happy to hear your thoughts **


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: No, NCIS is not mine... :'(**

**WARNING!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this story is most defiantly not for you.**

**Last chapter**

_The small black haired boy in front of his was a spitting image of his boss... Leroy Jethro Gibbs..._

_**Chapter 32**_

Gibbs woke up hearing a soft cry from the floor above him, he rubbed his eyes trying to realize where he was and where this baby cry was coming from. It took him a while to realize that he wasnt alone in his house. He groaned softly as the images and the sounds of the previous days were coming back to him. His daughter Kelly was alive, Mishelle Lee was alive even though he killed her. Palmer was a father. He and Jenny had a child together, a child that died because he wasn't there when she needed him the most. He was getting a headache from all of that.

"Hey Probie!" Mike's voice was heard from upstairs grumpy and deep as always.

"What's going on Mike?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Few minutes earlier._

"_Mike," Michelle said. "We need to tell him that Jenny is alive" she said. Last night Gibbs went to the basement to sleep but she knew very well even if she was laying on a bed two floors above him that he wasn't asleep. _

"_We can't tell him, it's dangerous!" Mike hissed. _

"_I don't know if he is going to last any longer Mike, last night he passed out from bourbon in his basement. Is like... like he is suicidal." She said. She never got along well with Gibbs but she got along very well with Jenny, actually Jenny was like a mother to her, and Jenny needed Gibbs._

"_Don't worry Michelle, Probie survived worse, after all there is almost what three years since Jenny died and he is still alive." Mike said. He knew Gibbs wasn't well he could see it, he wasn't blind, and Mike could read his Probie like an open book. _

"_Barely." She said. "Look why don't we just tell him, to be prepared?" she pleaded Mike, deep inside her she knew that this wasn't going to happen but she couldn't not try it. _

"_Look I'll call SecNav to give me the plan on how we are going to move from tomorrow and I'll tell you ok?" he said and stood up. Mike went straight to the leaving room and grabbed the old silver cell phone. _

"_Sir, I am Agent Frank." The word 'agent' before his last name was heard strange in his ears it's been so long since he had used it. _

"_Agent Franks what is going on?" SecNav asked from the other side of the line. _

"_I was wondering sir, how are we going to prepare the M.C.R.T. for what is going to happen in NCIS tomorrow. We surely can't risk going there with them knowing only part of the truth, we could risk them blowing up the whole operation." Mike said. There was a long pause from the other side of the line before SecNav's voice was heard again._

"_Ok, Agent Franks, please inform your team leader to do the same thing and inform Agent Gibbs." He said._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

Kate and her daughter Talia woke up earlier than all the other residents in the apartment, the young girl didn't sleep well last night, actually she never does when her daddy isn't there to read her bed time story. She was her father's daughter through and through.

" Mamá ¿cuándo tío Tony y Tali tía se despierta?" Talia asked.

"Baby girl we don't speak Spanish here!" Kate scolded her daughter, she couldn't blame her thought, she was born and raised in Mexico, and Spanish were her mother language.

"When will Uncle Tony and Aunt Tali wake up?" I don't know querido."

"Mama you spoke Spanish!" the little girl said laughing.

"See! Now you made me break our rule!" Kate said smiling widely to Talia. Kate hugged her daughter tightly , she along with the boys were the best thing ever happened to her…

"Mama, your phone" the little girl said. Kate let go of her daughter and went to the kitchen board to take her cell phone. There was only a message from Franks "Tell Tony the truth. Before he blows our cover."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ducky felt at least twenty years younger now that his house was filled with children and family. It was amazing how much things changed over the last few days. This house was left empty after his mother's death now was filled with happiness and people.

"Good morning Dr. Mallard." Ari said when he entered the kitchen

"Please Ari my boy call me Ducky. You are a part of the family" he said.

"Ok Ducky." Ari and Ducky sat quietly and eat their breakfast as long as the house was still in the comforting silence. They both knew that this wasn't going to last for very long…

"I want you all in the leaving room later I have to tell you some things about tomorrow."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jenny woke up by the sound of her cell phone, she tried to ignore it for a while but she couldn't, finally she gave up hope and opened the annoying silver cell phone in her hand. She had a message from Franks. 'I spoke with SecNav, inform Abby and McGee for the mission, the whole truth so they won't blow our cover. (Don't worry, Lee and I are taking care of Probie.)'

Tears piled up in her eyes, Mike was with Jethro taking care of him. She felt like she wanted to leave everything and leave.

"Mommy?" a faint voice was heard from the couch where her baby boy was sleeping.

"Yes baby boy." She said and walked to his side.

"Is it time to get up?" he asked, Jenny smiled, even if the boy was a spitting image of his father he took that from her.

"No, darling is still early go back to sleep." She said and covered Jack with his blanket again. She was thankful that he hadn't seen her tears because she knew that then, just like his father, he wouldn't let it pass. As soon as the breath of the small boy evened she felt once again alone. She thought to wake Paula up to tell her the news but she decided against it. The young woman got through a lot already she didn't need anything else…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

Gibbs got up and went to the kitchen where Mike and Michelle were waiting for him.

"What happened?" he asked grumpily…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX  
A/N: Hey guys like I promised it didn't took me so long to update again. Well from now and on the story will be a little bit of crossover with CSI, CSI: MIAMI, CSI: NY, Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice and House M.D. BUT it won't be anything serious so even if you never have watched the shows you will be able to keep up with the story. **

**I really, really hope you have enjoyed the new chapter and I am expecting to hear your thoughts.**

**You always give me ideas and help me keep writing. **

**Thank you all~! Right now I am hugging you all in my mind! **


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: No, NCIS is not mine... :'(**

**WARNING!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this story is most defiantly not for you.**

**Last chapter**

_Gibbs got up and went to the kitchen where Mike and Michelle were waiting for him. _

"_What happened?" he asked grumpily__…_

**New Chapter**

"Sit down Probie, Michelle and I need to talk to you." Mike said.

"What else there is to tell me?" he said. "Something about tomorrow's visit in NCIS." Mike felt nervous

"What about it?" Gibbs asked.

"I told you about the new director."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jenny was sitting on the couch petting Jack's hair who was still sleeping peacefully. Her son, is her world, she was in pain that she had to leave him alone from tomorrow for so many hours the day. She loved her job! She adored it and would do everything to get it back but she wasn't the same woman she was before. She has another person to take care of. She has her son… their son.

Jack stirred in his sleep but didn't woke up Jenny smiled at the sleeping child in front of her. he was just like his father, even asleep.

"Good morning" Abby was standing at the door sleepy, she was wearing McGee's sweatpants and a NCIS shirt. Jenny smiled at the young girl

"Good morning Abs, I prepared breakfast." Jenny said smiling even wider than before.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I told you about the new director" mike said looking at Gibbs' face. He was trying hard not to tell to his Probie the whole wide truth…

"yeah you told me about her" Gibbs was clearly still annoyed "You don't like her? Right?" Michelle smiled at him; he clearly didn't like the new director, 'only if he knew…"  
"Tell me for her!" Gibbs said. He was starting to lose his patience.

"Her name is… Jennifer Shepard…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tony woke up and saw Kate sitting in the living room; she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts "Kate? You alright?" Tony asked.

"I am fine, tell me Tony what is bothering you?" she asked and sat down next to him on the couch.

"I saw you take a bullet in your head, right between your eyes! How in the hell you are alive?" he said. Tony was sick of these games. He couldn't take it anymore. Kate look straight in his eyes and she saw that they were red. He was trying to keep his tears from rolling down his eyes.

"It was all fake. The bullets were fake the blood was fake… everything was fake. Ari and I faked everything because we were both in danger and we wanted to live without all this, we wanted to start a family away from the war… and… and the hate. Wouldn't you do that?" she asked. Kate touched Tony's cheek.

"Were you pregnant?" he asked

"No, not at the time but… remember when you got sick with the plague? I was pregnant then but I lost It." that's when we decided with Ari that it was time to get away from all of these things. I lost a child because of them. I couldn't lose another, when you became a parent you will understand."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

"Mike! What the hell are you talking about? Jenny is dead! Isn't she?" Jethro felt lost, he was sure Jenny, his Jenny was dead but now they say she's not?

"Explain!" he barked. Michelle looked Mike who nodded at her

"Jenny staged everything in Dinner to take down Svetlana, she was starting to get very close to our case and this was dangerous. Jenny found out she was pregnant and she didn't want to put the baby in danger. The plan was for Jenny to get away from all of these for a while until the baby is born but things got out of the way and she couldn't come back. She had to stay hidden for a longer time than we thought at first. She gave birth to a baby boy named Jackson Jasper Shepard-Gibbs. He is just like you, Black hair, bright blue eyes, a killer's attitude, but just adored by everyone, oh and he can get away even with murder." Gibbs smiled at Michelle listening to her talking for his son. His child.

"Around his second birthday he started wanting to know why daddy is never there. Kelly thought that she should give him some sort of closer. So she used some old photos of you and Jenny and a photo of Jack when he was born and created these." Michelle gave Gibbs three photos, in the first one was Jenny holding a small baby in her hands and he was standing by them he remembered this shot it was taken by Jenny when they were in Paris, she hidden her camera under her pillow and when he was close enough she took the shot. In the second one Jenny was half sitting on the bed with him sitting next to her. His right arm was around her shoulders and his left one was holding her right arm. They were both looking straight into the camera. This photo was taken by Ducky after Jenny got shot in Czech Republic. He was constantly by her side all this time, he remembered the feeling, he was petrified that she might die and he will lose her just as fast and just as unfair as he lost Shannon. The last one thought was probably the one which made him shed a tear, Jack was lying on his small crib and he was sitting on the chair next to it, he was asleep and his left hand was touching the baby's one. He remembered this, he had fallen asleep next to Jenny's bed in the hospital she was taken after the shooting in Czech Republic, when Decker came to check if they were alright he saw him sleeping and took the photo, but Gibbs woke almost instantly. Right now he was glad that Decker had grown a back bone and took the picture.

"So, Jen is alive?" Gibbs asked, without being able to take his eyes off of the photos. Even if they were fake, even if those things never happened he was glad to have them, those photos didn't give closure only to Jack, they gave closure to him as well.

"She is Probie; she is the lady director I told you about." Mike said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX  
A/N: Hey! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, one more might come tomorrow. I am not sure thought! I love to hear your thoughts for the story and if you like it so far. I would like to thank you all for the 101 review I received, and the interest you show to my story.**

**Until next time Bye! **


	34. Decisions, decisions

**Disclaimer: No, NCIS is not mine... :'(**

**WARNING!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this story is most defiantly not for you.**

**Last chapter**

"_So, Jen is alive?" Gibbs asked, without being able to take his eyes off of the photos. Even if they were fake, even if those things never happened he was glad to have them, those photos didn't give closure only to Jack, they gave closure to him as well._

"_She is Probie; she is the lady director I told you about." Mike said._

_New Chapter_

"What? Jenny is the new director? Mike are you in mood for jokes or something?" Gibbs asked frustrated.

"No Probie I am not. She is alive, you two really do have a child together and yes you heard right I said Kelly." Mike said. He could almost hear the wheels in Probie's head working trying to analyze every detail he received.

"Jenny was pregnant when she went to L.A. when she entered the dinner, did you know that?" Gibbs asked Mike. Mike looked at Michelle who was sitting there. She nodded her head

"I knew." He said.

"And you didn't tell me!" Gibbs said. He was angry, really angry. He got up pushing the chair behind him.

"It's my kid we are talking about Mike! My kid and my woman! You should have told me!" he said.

"Probie sit down and shut the hell up!"

XXXXXXXX

Jenny was sitting in Tim's living room. She told Tim, Abby and Paula to come and sit there with her.

"Jenny, what is going on?" Paula asked.  
"Nothing, I just have to inform you about tomorrow." She said smiling,

"Tomorrow? What will happen tomorrow?" Abby asked worried.

"Tomorrow I will take my job back"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Leon was sitting in his office; he got a strange call from SecNav telling him that his job as director was over. He could return to his old job as deputy director or resign. He was really confused, the only person who could survive in this agency as the director was dead. He felt the lump forming to his throat, still after many years it was difficult for him to think of his dead friend. Jenny was there for him every time he needed her. Every time he needed someone to help, listen, give him advice. The best friend he ever had.

"Why the hell did you got yourself into this mess Jen? You were smarter than that!" he said silently to himself.

"Director SecNav is waiting in line two" Mary said, she was his new secretary since Cynthia chose to quit right after Jenny died. She was one of the few people Leon missed dearly, the young woman had amazing skills and intelligent. She was just what a director needed in an assistant.

"Thank you Mary." Leon picked up the phone.

"Hello Sir." Leon said

"Leon, I believe you made your choice" he asked.

Leon was confident, as much as he could. "The only director which could survive this agency and this agency's agents is… she is dead. Isn't she?" he asked. Somewhere inside him he wished that SecNav will confirm that his most secret dream was true but he knew he wouldn't.

"Your decision Leon?" he asked

"I'll be the deputy, temporarily, if I won't be able to cooperate with the new director I will resign."

"Alright Leon, if this is your choice I will respect it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

**Next Morning.**

Jenny was tempted to call Leon just to mess with his head a little but she chose against it. Knowing herself, and Leon they would probably end up messing the whole thing up.

"Mommy" Jack said from the seat next to her.

"Yes baby" Jenny answered.

"We are going to see daddy today right?" he asked. He wanted to see his father in person for so long and Jenny felt a bit guilty for keeping them away for so long. Father and son deserved to spent time together. Her mind wandered back to her own father. Over the last years she learned things that made her sick to her stomach, she was now sure that her father was alive, she was almost sure that he was working with La Grenouille, she just needed to know if he was involved in _his_ business when she was caught and tortured because if she finds out that her own father knew she was captured and tortured for three days while she was pregnant and allowed then she would most likely kill him herself…

"Yes baby we will go to see daddy." Jenny said smiling at her son, he was the mast precious thing she has.

"Yeah!" he said smiling widely.

"It's amazing how much alike he is with Gibbs." Paula said from her seat next to Jack who was sitting between her and his mother.

Jenny smiled at Paula's comment; it was true her baby boy was a spitting image of his father. Abby was sitting in the front seat next to Tim, who was driving silently to the navy yard and the whole way the only thing she was thinking was that he dysfunctional family was finally back…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leon got out of his car and walked into the building after what happened with McAllister he was afraid when new people were coming to NCIS, hell he was afraid even when old agents were coming back to NCIS. His body had recovered from the surgery and the trauma he went through when this god-forsaken bomb went off in the safe house. Jenny was again right _'she usually is!'_ a small voice in his head says, this whole thing with the conference was a bid fiasco! 'A circus' as she called it when he asked her why she didn't do it.

She always knew so much more things than he did. She knew black ops like the back of her hand; she was an excellent undercover agent, fluent in many languages and able to control agents and politicians at once! Leon could never do such a thing; he knew that from the first moment he took this job.

One part of him felt relieved that there was going to be a new director in the building from now and on but another part of him hoped and… well prayed Jenny to be reinstated as director of NCIS. He was sure that if he knew she was alive for sure and not dead he would personally ask this favor from SecNav. But he couldn't be sure that Jenny was alive because she didn't contact him here and six months…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**In the next chapter everyonr in NCIS will know who is the new director and Gibbs will see his children...**

**Thank you all for reading reviewing(104 is really a big number :) ) **

**Until next time **

**Bye!**


	35. Here we are

**Disclaimer: No, NCIS is not mine... :'(**

**WARNING!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this story is most defiantly not for you.**

**Last chapter**

_One part of him felt relieved that there was going to be a new director in the building from now and on but another part of him hoped and… well prayed Jenny to be reinstated as director of NCIS. He was sure that if he knew she was alive for sure and not dead he would personally ask this favor from SecNav. But he couldn't be sure that Jenny was alive because she didn't contact him here and six months…_

**Next Chapter.**

To say that agent Gibbs was pissed was probably going to be the understatement of the year. He was above pissed. He wanted to see his daughter, he lost so many years of her life, and he wanted to know if she had a relationship, if she was happy, if she was healthy. He wanted to know everything about her. Gibbs was sitting at his desk in the empty squad-room waiting for his team to come over. He knew that they had their own agents to deliver so he wasn't going to give them a mouthful if they were late. He just prayed they weren't going to be late, he didn't know for how long he was going to keep calm…

**XXXXXXX**

Tony parked his car in the inside of the evidence garage, just like he was instructed.

"Thank you Tony" Tali said smiling. Over the last week the two of them came closer, Tony was seeing the young Israeli like a sister.

"Well I guess we will talk again soon" she said smiling.

"Yes we will." Tony said and hugged her.

**XXXXXXXX**

Ziva stopped the car in the evidence garage and looked at her brother and her nephews sitting in the back seat.

"Well we are here." She said smiling at the young children at the back

"Mommy will be here, right daddy?" Don asked.

"Yes Don, mommy and Talia will be here too" Ari said smiling, the two boys smiled widely, it was the first time Ziva noticed how identical the two of them were. They were just the same sometimes…

"Shouldn't we get off the car?" Tony asked. He was impatient and he wanted to know what to do the moment he wanted to do something. Ziva smiled at the clear similarities. Many people couldn't see it but her brother looked a lot like Tony, they personality was almost the same. They both were goofballs, having fun, making jokes.

Trying to lighten the mood even if they knew they couldn't, they tried…

"Well Tony, you can get out of the car now, but! You will wait for your father and your brother, you will not go anywhere without them, am I clear?" Ziva warned the young boy. If he truly was like his namesake then Ari will be thankful to her later. That tone always works when she uses it to the older Tony.

"Ok aunt Ziva" he said smiling. His big brown eyes had lighten up, he was happy to be in NCIS and he really didn't mind if he had to stay by his father the whole time, Ziva was sure that he wasn't going to complain even if they asked him to handcuff himself with his father and brother during the whole visit.

Ari, Tony and Don got out of the car as fast as they could and walked to Ziva's window.

"We will talk later" she said smiling to her brother. Ari smiled and gave her a small kiss on her cheek

"We will talk later" he said smiling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ducky and Kelly were sitting in his Morgan going to NCIS. Both of them were silent not knowing what exactly to talk about. They were both close to a person they both loved in their own way and the said person was going today to have his life turned upside down.

"Jethro doesn't know about Jack, does he?" Ducky asked breaking the uncomfortable silence

"He does" Kelly said looking out of the window, she didn't like at all the way her father learned about her brother, the greatest gift he could ever give her, mom should tell him, Jenny, the woman which grew to be a mother to her.

"How my dear?" ducky asked clearly confused

"Yesterday when Ari informed you about the case and today's plan well our agents which were with dad told him." Kelly said, she was almost ready to tell him the truth, she stopped at the last time before she told him the names of the agents.

"And who these agents might be?" Ducky asked her trying to find out more about these agents.

"Some you will see today and don't believe in your eyes you saw them…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jimmy offered to bring Kate and Talia to NCIS he was going in last according to the plan and that meant that he had time to see Amanda before work. In the end he ended up bringing her at work as well, actually it was Kate who mentioned it and she was right, the building today was going to be full of children what damage one more could do?

He knew it was stupid not being able to get away from her but he was just granted temporary custody of her and he didn't want to waste not even a day just in case the custody didn't became full custody.

So here he was sitting in the car with Kate sitting next to him in the front seat and Amanda with Talia sitting in the back seat.

Kate wanted to tell him the truth, it was unfair to be the only one not to know the truth, well except Leon but he was different. The man next to her was a father, he had a baby boy named after him which was just adorable and he didn't knew.

"You know what I'll tell you something even if you think I am crazy. Michelle is alive you will see her today and the two of you have a son together." Kate said.

Jimmy hit the brakes just in time before his car crashed into the evidence garage door.

"What?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Leon walked to his office, well soon to be former office. He saw Cynthia sitting outside the door, he was glad to see the young woman there

"Good morning Cynthia" he said smiling, it was true that while at the beginning they didn't get along so well lately they started being civil to each other.

"Back to being a game keeper?" Leon joked

The young woman smiled "I was asked to be sir. Well, all of your things have been packed and sent to the office across the hall, I was told it was the director's order. There are a few things left in the office like some photos etc. they are preparing to transfer them now. Mary is waiting for you to inform you about today's schedule sir, but I know that you have a meeting along with the director in three hours in MTAC with SecNav Jarvis." She said smiling. Leon nodded his head

"The office across the hall? I don't remember it to be the deputy director's office ever before. Huh" he said and entered the office smiling, whoever this new director was, was here for blood… he just wasn't sure whose was… he surely hoped not his.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

As soon as Kate let Jimmy in the elevator after insisting that Amanda will be fine with her, the rest of her team came out of their hiding place.

"Michy!" Amanda said and run to her sister…

**A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you all liked it.**

**I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Until next time **

**Bye!**


	36. AN IT'S NOT A CHAPTER SORRY PLEASE READ

**! NOTE PLEASE READ!**

**I am so so sorry I wasn't able to update but I am re taking my final exams and I have A LOT of studies. I want you to know that I have not given up on the story. I am writing the next chapters and I am planning on posting them after I am done with my exams. **

**I hope you haven't given up on the story and I hope that you will wait for the next chapter. I want to thank you all for reviewing, following, putting the story in your alert list or even just reading this story. **

**I'll be back with a new chapter the soonest I can. See you again around June 1st.**

**Bye!**

**With love Vivi xxx**


	37. Inspiring Speech deputy director Vance

**Disclaimer: Sadly even if I asked NCIS from Santa he didn't brought it to me, so it's still not mine.**

**WARNING!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this story is most certainly not for you.**

**Last chapter**

_As soon as Kate let Jimmy in the elevator after insisting that Amanda will be fine with her, the rest of her team came out of their hiding place. _

"_Michy!__"__ Amanda said and run to her sister__…_

**New Chapter **

"Hey darling!" Michelle said hugged her sister close. "How are you?" she was worried she knew that her sister was well cared, she made sure of it with Jenny before she left. She made sure that if she had to leave Amanda was going to be taken very good care.

"I am very well, Jimmy said that I can live with him!" she said happily. It seemed that she and Jimmy were close, she smiled sadly

"Really darling? These are great news!" she said. She wanted to cry, probably if she was alone she was going to cry.

"Well I have a surprise for you darling." She said.

"What is it Michy?" Amanda asked, her eyes brightened when she heard about the surprise.

"Mike could you please bring Jimmy to me?" she said to mike who seemed not to have left the child alone even for a second.

"Who is Jimmy? Daddy Jimmy went upstairs." She said confused. Mike appeared with baby Jimmy in his arms.

"No baby girl, he is your brother Jimmy." Michelle said and took Jimmy from Mike's arms.

"Say hello"

XXXX

"Morning boss" Tony said. "Everything alright?" he asked. Deep down he knew, nothing was alright, they were in an undercover mission, again! This almost always ends in a disaster, for all of them!

"Yeah, everything's good Tony, have you noticed that the offices next to us are being moved?" he asked. It seemed strange to him, this wasn't something that happened before.

"Ah, yeah boss you don't read your emails do you? We are going to have a new M.C.R.T. to help us out a little bit." He said

"Aha, a new team. Alright thanks" he said. Gibbs turned his attention back to his computer but Tony was really wondering if he actually knew what he was doing. Over the past decade that he came to know him he realized that Gibbs and technology don't mix well.

"Good morning Gibbs, Tony" Ziva said when she walked into the bullpen, her mood seemed to be much better than it was the last time Tony had seen her.

"Moring Ninja" Tony said smiling mischievously. Ziva smiled a bit to him and sat down on her chair. "Do we have a case?" she asked.

"Nope!" Tony said "Just peace and quiet"

"I doubt that!" Ziva said to herself as she turned on her computer.

XXXXX

Abby entered her lab "Good morning people!" she said to her machines. There was never any people here but she always likes to talk, so she talks to machines.

"The sun is up, everyone is awake and alert so are the baddies so everyone wake up and get ready to catch the baddies. Or help Gibbs catch them, anyway BE READY!"

"Are you done my dear?" Ducky asked Abby, he was standing at the door watching the young forensic scientist talking to her imaginary staff which was nothing else than were lab equipment.

"I am done Ducky, how's everything down there to the land of dead?" she asked and hugged him tightly

"Everything is running smoothly." He answered and patted her on the back. I just wanted to give you this note my dear." He said and gave her a well folded paper "read it alone" he warned her and left the lab heading towards the elevator.

Abby stare at the folded paper and went to her office. She sat down on her chair and locked the glass door, that didn't gave her much privacy since everyone could see her but at least they could barge in. she unfolded the paper and saw Kate's neat handwriting.

_Hey Abs, _

_If you are reading this note it means that everything have gone according plan and Ari gave Ducky this note. Whatever you will learn in the next few hours and whatever you have already learned might confuse you and probably will make you mad at me but please darling don__'__t be. I wasn__'__t lying to you intentionally I had no other choice, when I met you and Tony, Ducky, Gibbs, McGee I was already into deep I could tell you the truth. I hope that you__'__ll be able to forgive me Abs and, me and Ari, Jenny, Paula, everyone, I know we hurt you when we __"__died__"__but__ no actually I know that you have the right to be angry at us for the rest of eternity for putting you all through hell but I really hope that one day you__'__ll forgive us_

_Love, Kate. _

Abby felt the tears rolling down her face the letter she just received might not be saying a lot but it meant a lot to her. Kate didn't know it yet but Abby had already forgiven her. All she wanted was for her friend to be happy and if Ari was making her happy then she was fine with that… 

XXXX

Jenny was trying to calm down her breaths but it wasn't possible, she was worried. What if Jethro was too mad at her that didn't want to see her? What is he was mad at her at the point where he filed for custody? What if because of her job she turns to be the worst mother ever? What if he doesn't want to have anything to do not only with her but with Jack too? What if…

"Mom, I know what you are thinking but stop because its bull!" Kelly said.

"You… what?" she said. Jenny wasn't really paying attention.

"Please Jenny we could hear your mind working" Paula said from the left corner of the elevator they were in.

"No you didn't!" Jenny protested smiling, this was how the arguments in their team always worked out.

"Yes I did!"

"Paula, Jenny please!" Ari said. He was standing next to Kate holding her right hand with his left while Kate was playing with his wedding ring. Kate was holding Talia with her left hand and Ari was holding Tony while Tony was holding Don.

"Mommy where daddy works?" Jack asked. He hadn't left his mother's arms even for a second since they entered the building. Even though it was the only building in the world he wanted to visit so much now that he was in it, it seemed to be too big for him.

"He works a floor below my office darling but the elevator doesn't reach to my floor so we will stop there." Jenny said. the little boy in her arms smiled.

"Is it time?" Ari asked

"Yes I think it is" Kate said looking at her clock.

"Ok" he answered and switched the emergency button stopping the elevator.

XXXXX

Leon walked out of his office and headed to the balcony over the bullpen, he was glad to see that all the agents were there.

"Good morning." He greeted them and a chorus of good morning sir was heard from the small crowd below.

"Well everyone as you've already read in today's e mails we are going to have a new director. She is due to start today… and that's all I have about the new director. I will remain in the agency as deputy director and I will work alongside with the new director from this building. Also there will be a new MCRT to help out a little bit with the cases and also share some of the shifts of the MCRT we already have.

What I want to ask from all of you is to keep up the good work and let's show to the new director just how strong and excellent agency we are! Ok?" Leon heard some Yes sir, sure from the agents

"Okay…" he turned to leave when he heard the sound of the elevator.

"Holly shit!"

XXXX

"Holly shit!"

"Language agent Brandon!" Jenny said to the young agent that used to be part of her protection detail.

"Yes… yes ma'am"

His eyes were wide open and he wasn't able to find the words he needed, yes ma'am where the only words that he could say.

"Good morning everyone" Jenny said to the agents smiling, everyone looked at her shocked, was she really here?

"Thank you very much deputy director Vance, you speech was… inspiring." She said smiling

"What the hell Jenny?"

XXXX

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, just two before the end. **

**I would like to apologize for the delay but that stupid writers block was killing me I just couldn't find the words to continue this story. Anyway now things are a little bit better and it seems that my muse recovered from the blow the exams gave her. **

**Enjoy and let me know what you think!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: Sadly even if I asked NCIS from Santa he didn't brought it to me, so it's still not mine.**

**WARNING!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this story is most certainly not for you.**

**Last chapter**

"_What the hell Jenny?" _

**New Chapter**

"Language Leon!" she said smiling.

"Any way everyone I hope that you haven't given deputy director Vance hell as long as he was filling in my place and I hope that we will be able to continue our working relationships from the point that we left them. I want you to know that I do know what an excellent agency we are, our goal is to let every single American know it too. We have to be determinate to do so, I am my question is if you are with me. Are you?" Jenny walked out of the elevator and walked towards her agents. All of them though were too shocked to answer. "I know that all of you are destined for greatness I've seen it! So I am asking for you to be with me in this new age NCIS will and trust me we WILL enter a new age. Are You With ME?" she asked

"Yes ma'am" Leon smiled, this was the reaction the agents were supposed to have to their director. This was the reaction only Jenny could make them have though.

"Good, get back to your work now!"

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby" Jenny turned around and got Jack in her arms. Her red hair were flowing to her back as she picked him up and she could hear the agents behind her stop breathing. They sure had seen the child's blue eyes.

"Where is daddy?"

"I am right here buddy" Jenny turned around and saw Jethro standing right in front of them. He was smiling and walked closer to them. Jenny was stunned when he saw him wrap his arms around them both.

"Jethro?"

"Shh" was all he said to her ear. "We'll talk later"

"Daddy I think you have to let me and mommy go because she has to work" Jack said. Gibbs smiled when he heard that and let Jenny from his arms giving her a small kiss on her cheek

"Come here buddy, let's leave mom go to work right?" he said and opened his arms for Jack. Jenny kissed the young boy to the cheek and gave him to his father.

"I'll finish as soon as I can." She said to the young boy.

"Back to work people!"

XXXX

Kate, Paula, Ari and Kelly were sitting in the elevator waiting till the bullpen was empty from all the other agents other than the agents of the MCRT before they entered.

"I think is safe to go" Kelly said.

"Good" Kate turned the switch again and the elevator started working again.

XXXX

"Well buddy I am sorry I wasn't there much" Gibbs said to the boy that was sitting in his lap in his office drawing a picture of the ocean.  
"Its fine daddy, Kelly and mommy told me why. Its fine I mean it's not like you didn't care, you just could be there. Thanks for the hammock I really enjoyed it." Jack said and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before turning to the picture in front of him, "Ah, and the horse I liked but I've outgrew it. Kelly she'll take me to see real horses. Can you make mommy let ride one?" he asked. His eyes were stuck to the paper in front of him but he kept talking 'That's defiantly something he took from Jenny' Gibbs thought smiling.

"I don't think that's possible" Gibbs heard a voice from behind him. He turned the chair slowly and saw a tall redhead woman standing there behind the small wall between the two spaces for the teams.

"Why not Kelly?" Jack complained. "She leaves you!" he protested

"I am little older than you, and I carry a gun" she said.

"Daddy!" he said. gibbs was sitting starring at his children

"Dad please tell his at what age did I started horse riding, alone"

"You were around six" he said. Thinking at the huge fight he had with Shannon when he left her alone on the horse.

"Did you heard that? Six and my mommy was so pissed that dad was sleeping on the couch for week, and I told you that my mommy wasn't a person that got upset very often, how think that mom will react?" she asked.

"Bad?" Jack asked innocently.

"Very" Gibbs confirmed. "Jack why don't… Kate?" he said

XXXXX

"Leon please stop walking up and down you are causing me a headache. Seat down!" she ordered him

"Why the hell haven't you contact me in six months? Six freaking months Jenny! Six!" he said.

"Leon please relax, I'll explain to you just take a seat."

"Fine I am listening to what you have to say" Leon said sitting on one chair he brought from the conference table on the other side of the room.

"I couldn't contact you because… I found out that Jeanne was monitoring my calls. She knew where I was and this time I wasn't alone, I have a child that is only… jack is a baby he hasn't lived anything yet and he has no way to protect himself. Kelly is a grown woman she knows how to protect herself. But Jack, Tony, Don, Talia, Jimmy, they are babies, they can't protect themselves. We, their parents have to protect them!"

"Then why are you here? Is like… giving yourself to her."

"No, I am giving her a bait that so far… she ate it." She said cryptic.

XXXXXX

"Hello Gibbs. Oh come one don't act like you are seeing a ghost!"

"Well technically you are a ghost. Just like the guy behind you should be one! Remember?" he said. His voice was raising.

"Guys would you like to see my lab" Abby said. All this time she was sitting on Tim's desk too stunned to do anything else than listening to the chaos around her.

"Sure!" the kids said and all run to her. "We can go right daddy?" Tony asked Ari

"Yes sure Tony you can go"

"And the morgue!" Don said excited

"No Don not the morgue" Kate said to her son "I blame you for that she said to her husband's ear.

"Oh… are you sure mommy?" he asked again

"Absolutely! No morgue!"

"Fine…"

XXXXXX

"Well?" Gibbs asked.

"There aren't many things to say." Kate said. "The truth is that everything was staged. There were tricks… I am not going to elaborate but… we staged everything with the witnesses' protection program. They know all the details."

"Fine" Gibbs said. "Kelly can I have a word" he said.

"Sure, elevator?"

"Yes"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: No, it's not mine, if I owned NCIS Cote would have never left :'(**

**WARNING!: If you don't like Ari and Lee, or you think that Kate and Ari shouldn't be together then this story is most certainly not for you.**

**Last chapter**

"_Fine" Gibbs said. "Kelly can I have a word" he said._

"_Sure, elevator?" _

"_Yes" _

**New Chapter**

Kelly and Gibbs entered the elevator. Gibbs was staring at her from his spot next to the emergency button.

"I know that I look nothing like the girl you expected" Kelly said looking at him

"No, actually you look exactly as I expected you to look like." He said. "Come here" Gibbs opened his arms and Kelly smiled. She walked to his wide and wrapped her arms around her father.

"I am sorry I didn't came sooner. It was dangerous. And, I wanted to spend as much time as I could with Jack. He is a great kid." Kelly said smiling. She raised her head and looked her father straight to the eyes.

"Tell me more about him, you, Jenny, everything" he said and sat down on the elevator.

"Well, Kate and Ari have three kids. They have the twins, two boys named Donald Jethro Haswari, we call him Don for short, he is as you heard obsessed with the morgue, the OR. Anything that contains open bodies. The other one is named Antony Timothy Haswari, we call him Tony, he is a goofball, he teases his brother all the time, and he knows about three hundred different pranks by heart. And generally he is not someone who you might want to mess with. He is a nightmare. They also have a young girl named Talia Ziva Haswari we call her Talia because otherwise we might confuse her with Tali, Ziva and Ari's sister. She is in the same age as Jack, just a few months older, one or two if I am not mistaken. Then Jack, well he is really quit kid, he rarely complains almost always calm, his full name is Jackson Michael, he loves the sea, horses, as you saw. Mom is like a hawk with him, he doesn't let him anywhere near the ocean or a real horse. She is afraid of everything, something that let me add she wasn't before. I mean she was overprotective even after I turned 18 but still this… well she is a little over the normal protective. Still Jack doesn't really mind."

"What does he knows about me?" Gibbs asked. He was hopeful that they told him about him but he wanted to hear it.

"He knows that you work for NCIS and that you don't have much time. He thinks that you were there when he was born and for a couple times before he turned one. Sometimes we buy a couple things saying that daddy sent them, well that happened until a year ago when he asked to see the box or a letter. We just stopped. He didn't questioned it. And… well let's say that he was the most excited about coming in DC. More that all of us combined together."

Gibbs smiled at the thought of the young boy that looked so much like him being so excited about coming in DC.

"So he knows what I do, but he thinks that I knew all along."

"Yes, I mean it's not easy growing up thinking that your existence is a secret, he is a little boy he needed that. He needed to think that his father knows about him and is happy and proud of him he needed that, we couldn't give him his father there all the time so we did the second best thing that wouldn't lead to anyone's death or injury."

XXXXXX

Jeanne was standing outside the NCIS building, Jenny Shepard her biggest enemy acted stupid enough to think she was safe and returned to work, she even introduced Gibbs to the child, she was such a fool that thought they could play house together. Now she will realize that no one gets away from karma.

XXXXXX

"Bait?" Leon was confused, he knew the meaning of bait but it was so difficult for him to wrap his head around everything so fast.

"Bait, Leon. She thinks that I let my guard down and she is going to try and attack me, us in the building. We have to be prepared. I informed Morris on the entrance and he is going to call as soon as she enters. Then we will call a lockdown trap her in." she was smiling smugly, making Leon even more nervous "She'll be trapped here with us then"

"Leon, let me handle it please"

"Let you… let you handle it?" Leon got up from his seat frustrated "Are you kidding me? This will put us all in danger, what you said about Jack, Don, Tony, Talia and Jimmy being babies unable to protect themselves? Well now you put them in danger! This woman is restless what makes you think that she won't put a bullet between your eyes!" Leon was freaking out; he was walking up and down the office taking deep breaths trying to somehow calm down.

"Oh, she'll try, that's for sure, but she's not going to succeed though" Jenny gave an enigmatic smile to Leon who stopped pacing and looked Jenny straight in the eyes.

XXXX

Ziva was sitting on Kate's desk chatting, Ari, Tim and Tony were sitting all together around Tony's desk eating Chinese leftovers while Paula was trying to put her computer in an order. Kelly and Gibbs walked out of the elevator

"I'll leave you to your job" Gibbs lay a soft kiss on Kelly's cheek "I'm here anything you need."

"Don't worry dad. I've got it all covered." Kelly smiled widely and walked to her desk sitting down.

Gibbs walked to his desk and sat down, his head was in a mess, thoughts running around, this was his life, this was really his life.

xxxx

"Good morning everyone!" Jeanne was standing on the top of the stairs, her sardonic smile sending chills down everyone spines, her men standing behind her their guns clearly visible.

"Jeanne!" Tony breathed out shocked; she was the last person he would ever expect to see.

"Yes Tony, now where is your director?"

**A/N: Final countdown between Jenny and Jeanne, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I love you all!**


End file.
